Power of the Aura
by Dranicus101
Summary: What happens when a pokemon has to take on the nuzlocke challenge? Madness. Join Brody, as he takes on the pokemon league in this randomized platinum nuzlocke. Watch as he faces the infamous team galactic, meet new pokemon from all regions, and try to escape the very game he is trapped in. Will he succeed, or will he fall to this nulocke challenge?
1. The Beginning

**Hello Everyone, it's been awhile since I did a randomized nuzlocke, the last one being my story "Pokemon Emerald Randomizer nuzlocke". A thought came to me as I wanted to do another randomizer nuzlocke, but this time instead of using humans, it will only be pokemon. (not gijinka) And it will focus on Brody, the lucario! For some of you who may not know him he is a oc of mine who appears in a few stories of other authors. One of them is SuperDaikenki (has done "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Ivory The Sacred Relics" and "Total Pokemon Insane Action") If you haven't heard of him, I highly recommend that you check his stories out, they are really good.**

**And just like my last story, I will also include trivia questions and prizes. These prizes might include cameos, naming the pokemon I catch, ect. (depending on the difficult of the question, what part of the game I am in, ect.)**

**So the rules are just like last time, with a few changes.**

**Rule # 1: Must capture the first pokemon you encounter (or for Brody, convince a pokemon to join him)**

**Rule # 2: If a pokemon faints, he/she is considered dead **

**Rule # 3: No legendary pokemon (Since this is randomized, there could be chances I run into a legendary)**

**Besides that, everything else is pretty much normal (except that this will be only pokemon, no humans or such). And here to join us is Brody himself, who will personally do the disclaimer.**

**Brody: Finally, a story about me, I've been waiting for this for such a long time! Think of all the adventures, the romance, THE FANS! SPECIFICALLY THE FEMALE ONES!**

**Shut up and do the disclaimer already!**

**Brody: Alright, no need to shout! Dranicus101 doesn't own pokemon, if he did, he would pair me up with every women in the entire series!**

**I will never do that!**

**Brody: A pokemon can dream!**

(POV Brody)

"...Where am I?" I couldn't see anything, all around me was pitch black. How did I get here? I try to recall what had happened the last few days, but all of it was blur. I didn't know how long I was here, wherever here is, but soon enough I sensed another presence.

"Ah, it seems that you are waking up, took you awhile. Now tell me, are you a boy or girl?" What the heck, what kind of question is that? From the sound of this voice, it was an old man, his voice was stern yet calm. I still couldn't see anything, but at least I can answer back.

"A boy, well actual a male mon. A very manly mon that would attract-"

"What's your name?" How dare this guy interrupt me, I was getting to the good part.

"Brody, now where was I. Oh yes, a very manly mon that would attract all-"

"Now this is your rival, what was his name again?"

...At this point I start to doze off, he said some stuff about adventure, about this rival that I had, and some other stuff...

"Good luck on your journey, hopefully you survive."

"Thanks for the information." I start to stretch, but realized what he just said. "Wait, what do you mean by survive?" Instead of getting an answer, I end up receiving a sudden change from pitch black to a bright light. Next thing I know, I'm laying on the floor staying up at the ceiling. "Note to self, don't ignore important information."

As I get up, I start noticing my surroundings and I was confused at what I saw. I recognized the bed in the room, but there was a big black box with flashing pictures, next to it was a small white box with cords attached to the black box. But what took the cake was when I walk up to the mirror and scream at what I was seeing. What I saw was a reflection of me, but as a riolu.

"What happened to my body?! Did I de evolve or something?" At the sound of my voice, I also noticed something else. My voice sounded like it belonged to a young pokemon. "Are you kidding me, it wasn't fun going through puberty the first time, now I have to go through it again?!" This has to be a prank by the others. "Really funny guys, we all had are laughs, now how about we end this game. I know your out there, watching me!"

**Little did he know, but he was in fact being watched, not by his friends, but the viewers who are currently reading this chapter. Back to the story!**

The sound of footsteps interrupt my thoughts. Turning towards the sound, I see a chimchar running up the stairs, panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath.

"...Can I help you?" He's still breathing heavily, but he eventually catches his breath.

"Brody did you hear about the news?! Professor Rowan is near by! And he has trainers certificates! Do you know what that means?!

"I'm going to have the guild arrest you?"

He stares at me until he burst out laughing. "Oh Brody, always the jokester!" I only face palm in annoyance. Jeez, it was already hard enough to have others take me seriously, now it'll be impossible since I'm apparently a kid. "What this means is that we can go on our pokemon journey! All we have to do is go to him and ask him to give us our certificate. Last one there has to pay 1 million pokedollors!" Before I could object to a bet, he runs off, leaving me alone.

"Talk about having ADHD." I start pacing around the room, trying to figure things out. "Alright Brody, so far you are in an unknown area. For some reason someone knows you, even though you haven't meet him your entire life. You have no memory of the last few days, either the guys drugged me and are playing a prank, or I'm really lost. Guess my best shot is that kid, he seems to know what's going on, and that's saying something."

I make my way downstairs, seeing some of the similar stuff that was in the bedroom upstairs. But what caught my attention was glameow sitting on a couch in front of those black box with the changing pictures. My Brody senses were tingling, telling me that this glameow is a female. I may have a body of a riolu, but this ability was with me since I was born. I make my way towards the glameow, getting ready to make "the move", until she suddenly turns around and notices me, letting out a smile.

"Oh, hi son, how are you doing?" It took me a couple seconds to register what she just said...SON! I couldn't help but face plant on the floor. "Now son, you should have learned by now, you can't sneak up on your memma, no matter how many times you try.

"Uh...sorry about that...mom." I better play along, if I can get their cooperation, they might be able to help me out. "By any chance did you see a chimchar come running down the stairs?"

"You mean Barry? Yes I did, he probably went to his home. Make sure to keep an eye on him, there have been reports of strange pokemon around route 201. I don't want him getting hurt, and the same goes for you."

"Alright, thanks." Before I could leave tho, "mom" puts a backpack on my shoulders.

"Also don't forget your bag, you'll never know when you'll need it."

"Thanks again."

I head outside to see that this place is actually pretty small, only having three other houses. I notice an infernape standing by one of the houses. Assuming that it's Barry's memma, I make my way towards the pokemon.

"Excuse me, by any chance did Barry pass by?"

The infernape sighs, with a look of impatience on her face. "Yes, my son went over to route 201. Can you go stop him before he gets hurt? I swear he is just like his father." From the sound of the infernape's voice, I can tell that it was a she.

"Will do mam."

I start rushing towards route 201, and it wasn't long until I made it just in time to see Barry getting ready to run into the tall grass. Using quick attack, I close the gap between us and tackle him down before he had the chance to run into the tall grass.

"Barry, what are you doing? Don't you know it's dangerous to go in there?" Then again, I don't really know much about this place either. For all I know, this really could be a prank.

"I already thought of a plan. All we have to do is run as fast as we can before any Pokemon can attack us. Plus, this is our only chance to meet Professor Rowan. Not only can we get are certificates, but we can see all the cool stuff he has. I heard that his lab is awesome, the tech is crazy, and his new assistant. Turns out she became an assistant only a few days ago."

I immediately pull him up, getting very serious as I stare at him.

"Say that again."

"Um...he has a lab."

"No, after that."

"The tech?"

"No, about the assistant! You said that the assistant is a she, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

I get in a ready position to run into the tall grass. "Well I like your plan, the sooner we get to meet the professor, the sooner we can get those certificates" and see all those stuff you mentioned." Especially that assistant. My Brody senses are getting excited! This is the perfect opportunity, we have the damsel in distress, with her heroic pokemon coming. I couldn't help but make a fist as aura starts to emanate from my body. Nothing is going to stop me!

"Awesome, I knew you would love. Now on the count of three. One...two...THREE!"

As soon as he said three we start running, only to be stopped in our tracks...literally. Neither of us couldn't move, we were stuck. It was some type of energy that was preventing us from moving.

"What do we have here, two reckless young Pokemon about to risk their lives." We colder turn our heads, but for some reason, his voice was very familiar. I can tell the sound of his voice, he wasn't to happy. "You're lucky I showed up just in time, it's dangerous out there!" That energy that was holding us suddenly vanishes, causing both me and Barry to fall on the ground. We both look up to see an alakazam, with a stern look on his face. I didn't recognize the guy, but apparently Barry did.

"P-professor!" So that's professor Rowan? Guess it makes sense, alakazams are usually geniuses.

"So you have heard of me, now tell me, do you know what you were about to do?" He didn't give us a chance to answer as he continues to rant on. "Recently the native pokemon in these lands have changed dramatically. If your not careful, you can end up in a very dire situation. One that you may not survive."

"We can handle ourselves! Me and Brody have been waiting for this chance to meet you, we wanted to start our own journey, to be the best that we can be."

"So you were going to risk your lives for a certificate? If I were to give you two permission to go, I can't even imagine what damage you two will cause!"

"Professor, I think you are being a little to hard on them." We all turn to see a kirlia walking towards us.

"Ah Dawn, my new assistant, what brings you here?"

*thump-thump*

I get up and rush to the Kirlia, grabbing her hand and getting on one knee.

"My love, how long I have waited for this moment. Finally the two star gazed lover meet. No distance, no enemy, nothing can stand between my burning passion for you and your love! I must be sleeping, for it seems that you are my dream come true! If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together-" I would have continued, but a strong psychic energy sends me face planting to the ground, hard.

"I would appreciate it if you don't hit on my assistant. You're already on thin ice, no need to crack it anymore."

"Professor, don't worry, if anything, I find it very cute." She called me cute. If I wasn't pinned to the ground I would be winning her heart right now! Darn you Rowan! "Plus, I think it would be good if they receive their certificate. That was the whole purpose of coming here."

"Yes, that is true, but I can't let them go, it's too dangerous."

"I know sir, but you know what the pokemon league has_" She stops as she looks at me and Barry, then back to the professor. They didn't say any words for few minutes, but from the looks of it, they were talking mentally. Didn't last long as Professor Rowan breaks the silence.

"Very well, I will give them their certificates. On two conditions." He then turns to me and Barry, using Psychic to put us on our feet. "First, if you two want to get your certificate, meet me tomorrow at my lab. If you can make it there, it proves that you can handle the dangers here in the wild. Second, I want both of you to answer me an honest question."

We both gulp as we nod, awaiting for the coming question.

"What do you hope to gain from this pokemon journey?"

We gave some thought into this, but Barry was to give his answer first.

"To surpass my father!"

"Hmm...and Brody, what is your answer?"

That is a good question, I'm not even sure why I'm here, or where here is. Honestly I wouldn't gain anything from going, but then again, I don't got that many options.

"To be honest with you, I really don't know. Maybe I'll find my answers while going on this journey."

"Very interesting." From the look on his face, I could tell that he is in deep thought. "Very well, see me tomorrow to get your certificates. Both of your goals our very interesting, ones with untold events. I don't know what the future holds for you two, but I'm now looking forward to it. Dawn, I believe it's time for us to go, if you can be so kind?"

"Of course professor." With that, their bodies start to glow white, until they vanish. Most likely they just used teleport.

"I can't believe it!" I turn to see Barry, fierce determination on his face. "We are actually going to go on our journey! I can't wait till tomorrow!"

"Well let's head back home then, I think it's been a long day."

"Yeah, gotta save up on energy for tomorrow. And way to go Brody."

I give him a confuse look, wandering what he is talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Getting that new assistant to call you cute, trying to be the ladies man, huh?"

"Yeah, she did call me cute...She called me cute." I stop walking as I thought about our meeting, now that I think about it, she did call me cute. Somethings off.

"Hey Brody you okay?" My thoughts are interrupted as Barry is shaking me.

"I'm fine, just been doing a lot of thinking lately. I'll catch up tomorrow, I'm going to rest for the day."

"Alright, but don't be late, last one there has to owe the other guy 10 million pokedollars."

With that he runs off to his home, waving goodbye. I make my way home, and as I enter I see my "mom" in the same place as last time. I told her what had happen today, wasn't expecting her to get so excited. She told me that she has a surprise for me, but will show me tomorrow. With nothing left to do down here, I head up stairs into my room, going to my bed and laying down.

"None of this makes sense, especially that kirlia. About every female I have ever met has always rejected my love for them, but she's different." I kept on thinking about how we met, something didn't add up. My Brody senses went crazy when Barry mentioned that the assistant was a female, but when I met her, they had calmed down. That has never happen before. "Dang it, if only I was still a lucario instead of a riolu! Then I could know what her true motives are!"

I just laid there, staring at the ceiling. I remember the words I said to the professor when he asked me that question. _"To be honest with you, I don't know. Maybe I'll find my while going on this journey." _Looks like I don't have any other choice, I'm going to have to take this journey, see what I can find. Better keep an eye on that kirlia, she seems to know something. But that will all be fore tomorrow, for now, I'm going to sleep.

(Third pov)

While the riolu was deep in sleep, unbeknownst to him he had a visitor. In the room with him, hiding in the dark was a creature floating in the air, watching him silently.

_"Seems as though he's starting to suspicious. Wasn't expecting this so quickly. Doesn't matter, this will only make things more fun. Hopefully he survives this or else this story will be very short."_

The mysterious pokemon lets out a small giggle, disappearing just before Brody wakes up. Looking around he sees nothing in the room, but can't shake the feeling that someone, or something is watching him. **(not including those that are reading this) **With nothing else left, he goes back to sleep, waiting for the next day to come.

**And done. First off, a couple of things to explain. First, the reason why Brody doesn't know what the black box with flashing pictures is a tv is because where he comes from, they don't know technology like that. Second, Brody's senses are just his way of telling if a pokemon is female. Being an aura pokemon only helps his sense more, but if he were any other pokemon, he would still have those senses.**

**Brody: That's great and all, but why did you make me as though I'm a know it all?**

**That's because you get that way when you start thinking about females. Now stop whining, you are going to get your new teammate soon.**

**Brody: Hopefully it's a female!**

**Trust me, you are going to love your knew teammate. Now anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry about the lack of action, but I promise things will start to pick up. Now as I said earlier, in my last story, I would always do a trivia question and that I would do them in this story to. So to start things off, here is the Trivia question!**

**Rules: I only accept answers through pm, whoever is the first to give me the correct answer first wins. Make sure to check the reviews, for after we have a winner, I will let everyone know through review. I will let the winner know what his/her prize is through pm, and announce it in the next chapter. **

**Now for the question.**

**In Lake Verity, when you first meet Cyrus, what are the first words that he says?**

**Good luck to all of you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Recruiting Time

Chapter 2: Recruiting Time

**Hello Again, welcome back to chapter 2 of "Power of the Aura". First off, the winner of last chapter's trivia question is manaphymajic1999, so congratulations! The prize that for this author was a cameo appearance and naming one of Brody's teammate!**

**Brody: Does that mean he knows what my next teammate is? Tell me! Is it a girl? What pokemon is she?!**

**No one is going to tell you about your teammates, you are going to have to find out when you meet them. Now where was I, oh another rule that has to do with the trivia questions. If you had won the prize for the last chapter, you are not allowed to answer the next one. That way everyone has a chance to win a prize. Now without further ado, do the disclaimer!**

**Brody: Dranicus101 doesn't own pokemon, if he did he would make lucarios legendary creatures!**

**No...if I did I would think about it. On with the story**

(Pov Brody)

_"Brody, hurry up! We are almost out of time!" An absol wearing a scope lens was right beside me while watching for any pokemon nearby._

_"Don't worry Dust, I almost got it. How's our friend doing?" I was standing behind a steel door, trying to unlock it from my side. This lock was pretty difficult, but nothing I couldn't handle._

_"Not good, I don't know how much longer he will last. His vitals our decreasing rapidly. It won't be long until his...oh no." Dust had a look of terror on his face, causing me to pause for a second._

_"What happened?!" I refocus on the lock, not wanting to waste another second._

_"His heart rate...has stopped. We're too late." Just as he said those words the doors slide open._

_"Not unless I have something to say about it." I rush into to the room but quickly stop, as I saw my friend. We were too late._

"NOOOO!" I jump from my bed, breathing heavily has my heart is beating rapidly. I look around to see that I am in the same room, that I am still a riolu. "It was only a dream." I start to calm down, trying to forget the dream I just had. Instead I start to focus on the plan for today, don't got much direction to go on, but so far my best bet is that kirlia. I start to daydream about her but quickly stop.

"No, don't forget what she called you yesterday. She's up to something!" I head downstairs, only to be stop by my mother.

"Now where do you think you are going?" She was standing in front of the door with a stern look on her face, tapping her paw with her arms crossed.

"On a journey?" I thought I explained all of this last night. Suddenly she smiles as she pulls out a big green traveling bag. She puts it on my back, almost causing me to fall by the weight of bag. Luckily us fighting types get use to heavy weight. I quickly get back up, now able to hold the bag without falling. "Um...thanks, but what is the bag for?"

"For you journey, I've packed everything that you will need. I even pack a lot of cooking equipment, I know how much my little riolu loves to cook." I quickly check my bag to see that it does have all sorts of cooking tools.

"Wow, thank you. But how did you know that I love to cook?"

"She continues to smile as she pats my head. "Silly Brody, I'm your mother. What kind of mother wouldn't know what her own son loves. Now make sure that stay out of trouble, be nice to everyone you meet, and remember, the journey of a thousand miles begins with one step. Also, try to tone down your flirting when you meet a girl."

"Just try not to get yourself hurt. Have a safe journey." She gives me one last hug before I leave the house.

It wasn't long until I made it to where me and Barry met with the professor. I notice a sign off in the direction, having arrows pointing left and right. One points to the next town, while the other points to some lake.

"Hmm...before I go meet the professor, I should probably form a team. Hopefully it's not like those mystery dungeons where the pokemon attack you for no reason." I head towards Lake Verity, as was the name the sign was pointing to. The path lead to a forest entrance, and as soon as I went through I'm end up seeing a weavile. His back was turned to me, but the thing that caught my attention was that all his body parts are silver instead of red.

"Awesome, my first teammate is a special type of shiny. Now time to recruit him." I didn't have the chance tho, for he suddenly starts saying some weird mumbo jumbo.

". The flowing Time... The expanding Space... I will make it all mine one day... Cyrus is my name, remember it... Until then, sleep while you can, Legendary Pokemon of the lake bed."

Okay, maybe he has some loose screws, but that's not stopping me from having him join my team. Just then, he turns around and starts walking towards me. I'm starting to have second thoughts about this guy, the look on his face looks gives me a bad vibe.

"Step aside." He doesn't even wait for me to move, instead he walks around me, treating me as though I am nothing more than a bug in his way.

I was struck with fear, so much that it took me awhile to finally start moving again. "So much malice, I can't even imagine what his aura looks like." Suddenly a new feeling enter my body, my Brody senses are going off. I turn to see a delibird off in the distance, and this time I know for sure that this delibird is a she, my Brody senses are never wrong.

She was minding her own business, but that wasn't going to last long. Like I said earlier, I give all the ladies the attention they rightly deserve. Before she could notice me, I grab her wing and get on one knee.

"Madam, I believe Christmas is coming to town early this year, for I give you the one gift that you want the most." Then I pull out a mistletoe and hold it above us. "One of the greatest traditions ever."

Don't ask me where he got the mistletoe, I'm still trying to figure out this guy.

Before I could make the move, she gives me a present to distract me. I was so caught up on it, I failed to notice that she is starting to fly in the sky. Without warning, the present she gave me starts to glow and explodes, sending me flying a few feet back.

I look up to see that she is smirking, I didn't know why until I notice all the presents all around me. Just like the first one she gave me, they all start to glow. "Guess I was on the naughty list. This is going to hurt!"

I close my eyes, waiting for what is to come, when suddenly I feel someone grab me as I hear the explosions go off. I open my eyes to see the delibird knocked out on the ground, and that I was being held by a Gallade.

"Whoa, that was close. Thanks for the save back there. What's your name?" I get myself out of his grip, landing on the ground and I start to assess this Gallade. Even though I prefer a female on my team, I guess he will do. Having a Gallade wouldn't be so bad.

"Entusel, what's yours?"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I go by many names, handsome blue devil, the thief of love, gentleman among gentlemen, the ladies man, the romeo, the looks, the-**(he tends to make up names for himself, better to just skip the whole nicknames)**\- but you can call me Brody.

"...Thanks for the intro... You better be careful next time. Your lucky that I was near by or else things might have turned out worst for you."

"Well then it is a good thing that you are here. I'm looking for pokemon to join my team, as payment, I will let you join my amazing team. Rumors of our team will spread across the land, sending respect, admirers, and all manner of glory and fame for years to come!"

"Sorry, but I have to refuse." That caused me to faceplant as he starts to walk away. I quickly walk get up and run after him.

"What?! Why?" Who would refuse to join my team, heck it was a few weeks ago that I was on a team.

"First off, I'm not taking the pokemon league, I'm travelling and seeing what is going on with the natives here. Something has caused them to go wild and shift there natural homelands with foreign ones. There have even been news of legendary pokemon appearing near by."

"Well that's too bad, where are planning on going next?"

"Jubilife City."

"Where's that?"

"It's actually not that far. You just go past Sandgem Town, take route 202, then you are there."

"Perfect, we will travel together. I have to go to Sandgem Town to take care of some errands, and since we are going in the same direction we might as well be temporary travel companions."

"I have no problem with that."

And so I had received a temporary team mate. We made our way through route 201, and boy did we meet some weird pokemon. First it was a luxray, then a starmie, the zapdos really threw me off. It seemed as though they were incapable of reasoning, so all we could do was defend. At least it was some good training, the only way I am going to get back to my old self, I will need to evolve. Entusel didn't break a sweet, considering he is a pretty strong gallade, at least he can take care of the more dangerous pokemon we meet.

It wasn't long until we finally made it to Sandgem Town, and to my surprise, Dawn the Kirlia was at the entrance as though she was expecting us. Without introducing my new companion or giving the kirlia the chance to say anything, I rush towards her, only stopping a few inches from her.

"You, my dear, are just like a rose. Very beautiful but full of thorns. What is your game?"

"What are you talking about?" She gives me a confused look, like that is going to fool me.

"Yesterday, you said that I was cute. Obviously you are not normal!" She quickly replies by using psychic to crush me to the ground.

"Just because I call someone cute doesn't mean I'm normal. Also, there are over hundreds of pokemon who are considered cute, one of them are riolus."

"So you then you're not into me?"

"What?! No!"

I give out a sigh of relief, guess nothing is strange about her. She finally lets me up, but something else came to mind. "What do you mean no?! No female can resist the-"

"Stop!" Before I can give my intros, Entusel came and put a hand over my mouth. "He's Brody, he has a lot of...titles. So you are the new assistant I've been hearing about."

"I'm surprise that news travels so fast. Yes, I'm the new assistant. Nice to meat you." She extends out her hand to the gallade, but he only looks at her, as though he was searching for something. Eventually he shakes her hand, letting me go.

"Likewise. So if you are here, does that mean the professor is here?"

"No, he has to run some errands." Turning to me, she continues. "Brody, glad that you were able to make it through route 201. And it seems that you already have a new teammate."

"Actually we are temporary travelling companions. Entusel just happens to be going the same direction I am."

"Either way, you made it. Professor Rowan wanted me to give you this if you got here." She pulls out a pokemon trainer card and gives it to me. She also hands me a weird red device and a map. "Congratulations, you are now a trainer. Also, that is a pokedex, it gives you all the information that you need with the pokemon that you encounter."

"Thanks." I put the two items in my bag, not really sure as to why I need a pokedex, my knowledge of pokemon is pretty good. But I'll keep it, just in case. I look at the map, seeing the entire land, with big letters spelling SINNOH. Huh, I guess that's the name of this place. But I still have no idea what to do on this journey. "So, what now?"

That caused Entusel to faceplant. "What do you mean "what next", you're a pokemon trainer, that means you should take on the pokemon league."

"...Right, yeah I new that, I was just joking." The gallade gives me a skeptic look as I remember him mentioning pokemon league, but what the heck is that? I lean over to Dawn and start whispering to her. "What the heck is a pokemon league."

She sighs as she mentally replies to me. _"I'll explain later. Meet me at Jubilife city."_

Entusel is still giving me a that look, but he shrugs it off. "Whatever, we better get going, Jubilife City isn't too far. Only a days journey."

"Very well," I turn to Dawn, giving her a wink, "Thank you for everything, maybe in the future we can get to know each other more."

"Yeah...I'll have to think about that. Oh, one more thing. Professor also wanted me to give you this advice. The pokemon in the wild have been growing more aggressive, but recent studies have shown that the first pokemon encountered still have some peaceful or reasonable behavior. You will probably have one chance to recruit a pokemon to your team whenever you go to a new area, so better hope you good at recruiting."

"Thanks for the advice, tell the professor thanks as well."

After that little meeting, we had resupplied and continued on with our journey. It wasn't long until we had reached route 201. We haven't encountered anyone yet, but it was starting to get late, so we had both decided it would be best to camp for the night. I was still in the middle of cooking dinner when suddenly the gallade appears out of nowhere, almost causing me to spill all the soup I was making.

"Careful, you almost made me drop our dinner."

"Sorry, smells good by the way. Where'd you learn to cook?"

"From my mom." And by mom I mean my real mom, not the glameow. Nothing against her, but no one can replace my real mom. "She taught me at a young age. Anyways, dinner is ready." I grab two bowls and fill them up with the soup I recently made. I was already use to the food I make, but I never tired of the expressions of pokemon who try my food for the first time.

Entusel takes a bite and immediately his face is filled with astonishment. "Wow, this is really good." Nothing beats the joy of someone enjoying your food. He goes for another bite but suddenly tenses up. He puts the bowl down and quickly gets into a defensive position.

"What's wrong?"

"Shhh...there's someone near by."I get into a defensive position, but when I since the nearby pokemon, I start to relax. I grab a bowl and start to fill it up with soup as Entusel gives me a weird look. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, our visitor isn't hostile. Riolus can sense the emotions of others, and from what I can tell, this guy is just hungry." I look over to where I had sensed the pokemon and point the bowl in that direction. "You can come out, there's enough food to share for everyone."

We didn't have to wait long as the pokemon I sensed earlier comes out, revealing that it was an aron. At first he is hesitant, but he couldn't resist the smell of my food, no one can. He quickly rushes forward as I put the bowl down and he begins to eat.

"See, nothing to worry about. Now you better finish you soup before it gets cold. It is an insult to the chef if you let their food go cold."

"Alright." He sits down, grabbing his bowl and continuing to eat. "Gotta say, being able to sense the emotion of other must be pretty handy. Guess you won't have a hard time recruiting others."

"Not exactly, while I can sense the emotions of others, I can exactly tell why they have those feelings. They could be happy about meeting someone, or happy about hurting someone. I wouldn't be able to know except that they are happy." I turn over to the aron just in time to see him finish my soup, having a happy expression on his face. "If I was a lucario, then I would be able to sense whether they had good or bad intentions. This guy was only hungry and grateful that he found someone willing to share his food with him."

"So why did you exactly share you food? I don't mean that sharing isn't bad, but you seemed a little excited when you knew that he wanted food."

"One of the greatest joys of being a chef is knowing that your food is bringing satisfaction to those who eat it. My mother had always taught to never deny someone my food, but to share them."

"Your mom sounds like a nice pokemon."

"Yeah, she is." I notice the aron right next to me, staring at me as if to say thank you. "I'm glad that you like my soup. You know, you remind me of an old friend of mine. In fact, he was an aron when we first meet. What's your name?"

He doesn't reply, in fact he looks somewhat embarrassed.

"What, you have a funny name?" Instead of answering he just shakes his head.

"He's a mute." I turn to Entusel, seeing that his eyes are glowing. Before I could ask, he answers. "I'm talking to him mentally, he says that he was born that way."

I turn back to the aron with an apologetic smile. "Oh, sorry about that name comment. I didn't mean to be rude."

"He says its fine. His name is Cyril and that he is grateful for the food. He recently left his heard, but ended up getting lost in the forest. It was the smell of your food that drew him closer."

"Well, I'm glad that my food was able to help you. So you are on your own then?" He nods his head in reply. "Luckily for you, I'm looking for pokemon to join me on my journey. If you want, you can join me on my team."

Cyril looks at the ground for awhile. I look over to Entusel to see if he was talking to the aron, but he gives me a shrug. Guess Cyril is taking his time. I turn back to the steel pokemon to see that he is looking at me, and quickly gives me a firm nod.

"He says that he would love to join and that he is looking forward to travelling with you."

I couldn't help but let the excitement come out. "YEEESSS! I got my first teammate!"

"Well mister leader, now that you actually have a team, I suggest you do some training tomorrow, that way I don't have to constantly be watching your back. But for now, let's sleep, we still have to get to Jubilife city tomorrow."

We all quickly put the cooking tools away after I had washed them. It was already dark with the moon high above us. As soon as everything was put away, we all retired to sleep, awaiting the next day.

**And done with chapter two. Brody finally got his first teammate, hurrah!**

**Brody: I was hoping it would be a female, but at least he reminds me of my friend.**

**Just be glad it wasn't a muk. So some things to explain. The dream that Brody has is actually part of something that will be revealed at the end of this story, something I assure you that you will like. Second, the reason why Brody was reacting skeptical with Dawn the Kirlia is because he isn't use to females actually giving him complements. Entusel the Gallade is not a pokemon I had caught, but manaphymajic1999 in cameo form. Again, congratulations, make sure to check out his stories.**

**Like I said earlier, the prize was a cameo and him naming one of the pokemon I caught. Cyril isn't the pokemon that he named, but the next chapter will be introducing a couple new character, including Brody's new teammates. So with that, it's time for the trivia questions. And this time there will be two winners with two prizes. First person to answer correctly will have the option to choose one of the two prizes. The second person will only get the prize that isn't chosen. Also, like I said, if you had won the prize for the previous chapter, you cannot not win this prize until next chapter, so sorry ****manaphymajic1999. ****Now on with the question.**

**When entering Jubilife City, you are given a challenge to find three clowns and answer their questions correctly. What are the questions that they ask you, and what are the correct answers?**

**Good luck to all! Dranicus101 out!**


	3. Chapter 3: To catch a Thief

**Hello everyone again, welcome back to Brody's crazy adventure. Sorry about the late update, crazy week, the goal is to try and upload a chapter once a week. So to start things off, congratulations to Jaycloud7 on winning from last chapter's trivia question. Now here is the thing, there were suppose to be two winners because there were two prizes, but only Jaycloud7 answered the trivia, so he ends up getting both. The prizes were a cameo appearance of one of his oc character and also naming the next teammate.**

**Brody: Please for Arceus sake, let it be a girl!**

**We've gone over this time and time again! You will find out when you meet them. Also, something I forgot to explain last chapter was concerning the weavile. If you haven't figured it out, it's Cyrus, but instead of having red color on his body, I thought it would fit him better if they were silver/white. Now do the disclaimer!**

**Cyril:...**

**That's right, he's a mute...I don't own pokemon, if I did...well what would you do if you owned the it? On with the story!**

(Third Person POV)

It was early in the afternoon. Brody and the gang had recently woken up a continued on their journey towards Jubilife City, encountering pokemon that you would never thought of meeting while on route 202. Some of them included a squirtle, a zangoose, and to top it all off, Regigigas. Luckily for them, the king of regis left as quickly as it came. It wasn't long until the group had finally reached Jubilife City, and boy was it filled with life. Pokemon running all over the place, doing many different activities, errands, and whatever else they had to do.

"Looks like we finally made it." Entusel the Gallade spoke up, glad that they had reached their destination, and to think it was only a day ago that he had met Brody.

"Tell me about it, I can hardly stand still!" Brody the Riolu was not only glad, but filled with energy, being able to sense the multiple positive emotions in the city. But more importantly, his Brody senses were going off the charts. "The city, what a wonderful place, so full of life, so full of energy, and full of ladies who have been waiting so long for their dream mon to come and sweep them off their feet!"

Cyril sweatdrops as Etusel grabs the riolu by the ear before he could run off into the city. "Not so fast lover boy. There's something I have to tell you."

Brody makes an effort to get from Entusel's grip, but the gallade wasn't budging. "Can't it wait? I can't keep all these fine pokemon from waiting!"

"It has to do with Dawn." This caused Brody to stop in his place, turning to the psychic pokemon.

"Why didn't you metioned this sooner?"

"Just listen. First off, this is where we go are seperate ways." Brody shows slight disappointment as he remembers that Entusel only joined him because they were heading in the same direction. He continues before Brody could reply, "Second, becareful around that kirlia."

"What do you mean?"

"Something is off about her. The moment I laid my eyes on her I knew there was something more to her. I tried reading her mind but it was like nothing I have ever encountered before. For a kirlia, she is very strong, I don't know what her motives are, but make sure to keep an eye on her.

"Keeping an eye on her won't be a problem, you are talking to a ladies man here. But I also had noticed something different about her when I first meet her, but I thought that was all in my head." Brody looks down as he rethinks about his first encounter with Dawn. He looks back at Entusel, knowing that he has to go. "Well I guess this is goodbye, good luck on wherever you are going."

"Same thing for you, try not to get yourself into too much trouble. Cyril, make sure to keep an eye on him. Okay?" The aron nods, knowing that it was easier sad than done.

(Brody POV)

Entusel soon left, both me and Cyril waved goodbye until neither of us can see him.

"Well Cyril, looks like it's just you and me now...But that won't last for long, I see many new recruits in this city, I can hardly wait!" Before Cyril could stop me I dash forward, only to run into an invisible barrier. Quickly recovering, I get up to see Dawn walking towards me.

"You're late, you know it's not good to keep a girl waiting."

I start rubbing my snout, feeling pain from running into the barrier as I greet Dawn. "Yeah, my bad." Strangely enough, I'm not annoyed, she kinda reminds me of another pokemon I use to know. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of her but quickly dismiss it, remembering that Dawn is right here. "So what brings you here?"

I notice Dawn is smiling, can't tell if that's a good sign or a bad sign. "You're such a goofball. I'm here to explain the pokemon league. Also, I notice that you made a new friend."

"That's right, this is Cyril. Don't mind the silence, he's just shy." I jokingly said as I look at my companion, who gives me a deadpan look.

"I know that he is mute," I see her looking at Cyril, probably reading his mind, "and nice to meet you."

"So you were going to explain to me about the pokemon league?"

"Yup. So the pokemon league is-"

So off she goes explaining about gym battles, the elite four and such, but then I notice a shady figure not too far from us standing by a lamppost. From the looks of it, I say that he is a pervert, or stalker, or worse, a former mate of Dawn who is now spying on her. I don't know this guy's motives, but I won't let anyone harm any female while I'm here. Ignoring Dawn, I rush past her towards the mysterious pokemon. I didn't give him any chance to run or dodge as I jump forward and deliver a swift kick to his guts.

"I don't know who you are, but spying on ladies is a criminal act, according to my laws." As quickly as I said those words, I felt sudden pain from my side. Turning, I see Cyril talking me down, and I can tell that he was irritated. I'm guessing if he could talk, he would probably be yelling.

"Are you okay?" I turn to see Dawn running towards us, but instead of helping me like I thought she would, she ends up helping the mysterious pokemon up on it's feet. I also, notice that she picks up something off the ground. After recognizing it, she walks up to me, and smashing my head. "You idiot! You just attacked an international police!"

Now there was a big bruise on my head, my side hurts, everything seems to be spinning. I'm having a hard time trying to stay concious after that hit. "S-sorry, I thought he was a pervert, or something."

"No need to apologize, except for that pervert comment." My head stops spinning and we all look at the new pokemon, who turns out to be a watchdog wearing a brown trench coat. "If anything, I am impressed by your friends skills. Being able to notice me, while hiding in the shadows is very impressive." He then picks up his badge, putting it in his coat and greets each of us. "Nice to meet you, now answer me this, have you ever heard of the saying 'Don't be a thief?"

Both Dawn and Cyril nodded but I was hesitant to answer, "Y-yeah. Who hasn't?"

"Good, seems as though I can trust you. You can call me Looker, there have been some suspicious activity going on in Sinnoh, but I am only one Pokemon. With a trainer helping me out, I can keep track of any activities going on."

"Actually I think we are good." I didn't exactly want to get involve with the police, I know how much trouble you can get into because of them.

"He's just joking," I look in surprise at Dawn as she volunteers me without my consent, "he would love to help out."

"Perfect, now if you see me next time, don't talk to me...actually, talk to me, that way we can share information. It's not like lonely or anything..." After that awkward silence he throws a smoke ball at the ground, releasing a cloud of smoke to vanish.

Coughing, I focus my attention back to Dawn, "Why *cough* did you volunteer me to work with that guy?"

"Don't worry, I know you don't like working with the police, but trust me, this will help you figure out why you are here in the first place. I suggest you got to the trainer school, there is someone there who will tell you where to go next. Bye now."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I just heard, so she does know something! But before I could get any answers her body starts to glow, preparing to use teleport. "Wait!" I jump at her but she teleports away before I could stop her.

Cyril walks over to me, helping me get back up on my feet. I can tell from the look on his face that he is confused, just like me. I figure it's time to tell him my situation. We find a spot where I can share my situation with him. Didn't take long, especially since he didn't ask any questions and that it's only been a day before I had met him.

"Honestly, this keeps on getting weirder and weirder. Better check out that trainer school and see who she was talking about." We grab our gear and head towards what looks like a school building. As we are about to enter, I stop, sensing that we were being watched. I turn around but only see pokemon acting casual, couldn't shake the feeling, but I think I'm a little stressed after my recent encounter. Seeing that everything was alright, me and Cyril enter the building.

Inside the school building many pokemon are all over the place, some studying, others on the computer, all here for one purpose. To learn. I also notice a familiar pokemon by the chalk board, a chimchar who goes by Barry.

"Barry, how's it going?"

Turning to me, Barry is surprised to see me. "Oh hey Brody. I just memorized every information here on this board. Gotta be ready for the gym leader in Oreburgh City. Wish I can stay and chat, but I gotta run." And just like that the chimchar runs out the building before I could even say a word.

"That was fast. I swear, he is on battle items." I turn to Cryil to see that he is also surprised at the speedy chimchar. "Do you think that was who Dawn was talking about?" The aron replies by nodding his head, but then I notice him looking at something behind me.

Turning around, I see a group of pokemon watching us, and we decide to meet these pokemon. On closer look, I notice that the pokemon watching them are a cubone, nidorino, espeon, and a beedril.

"Couldn't help but notice that you guys were watching us. Can we help you?" I see the cubone get up to greet us.

"Sorry about that, we just noticed your friend ran off, couldn't help but watch. The name's Chase Skhon. Nice to meet you, so what brings you here?"

"Just here to meet with a friend, but he already ran off."

"I heard him mentioned something about Oreburgh City, are you two pokemon trainers?"

"Yeah, how'd you know? Are you guys trainers as well?"

"Not exactly, we are more along the lines of researchers. Let me introduce you to the team. This is Rocky the nidorino, Eclipse the espeon, and Sigma the beedrill."

Before the team could say hello, I rush to the espeon and grabs the pokemon's paw. "I must say, fate must be on my side, or how else could we have possible met. I've heard that psychic pokemon can predict the future, well let me give you a prediction. It involves you and me."

"That's nice and all, but there's one problem with that." Suddenly the espeon sends me to the ground using a powerful psychic attack. "I'm a guy!" Seems as though I have bad luck when it comes to psychic pokemon. He continues crushing me, but finally calms down and let's me up.

Being use to these kinds of pain, I quickly recovers. "My bad, well it was nice meeting you all, but it's time for us to-" I stops in mid sentence, suddenly on the alert. When I first walked in here all I sensed were peaceful emotions. But what was that sudden aggression I just felt. Dang it, if only I was a lucario, then I could pinpoint who this pokemon is.

Suddenly the lights go out, the pokemon start to panic all around us. I try to see what's going on but suddenly felt pain at my sides. The lights come back on, revealing the insides are a mess, most off the items were gone and that my bag is missing. I look down at my side to see some static electricity still lingering.

"Hmm...looks like we just got robbed." This seems all to familiar, this was definitely a robbery. "Come on Cyril, we are going to need that nose of yours." We quickly make our way through all the pokemon to the exit, if we hurry we can catch those pokemon. I could already feel the excitement growing in me, brings back good memories. It's time to catch a thief.

(Third Person POV)

In the caves of Oreburgh, an ambipom and a pikachu are laughing at the spoils around them, one of them being Brody's bag. Outside the cave, all sorts of pokemon from the robbery are guarding the cave to make sure no one gets in. The pikachu starts going through all their loot, very pleased at this recent job.

"Man Albain, talk about lucky. Who knew those pokemon had so much stuff." She sounded very happy at their loot.

Albain, the ambipom, couldn't help but let out another laugh. "To be honest Shocker, it's all thanks to that riolu. His big bag was screaming to get taken, and to think he lead us to a building full of valuables. He is such a drongo." His voice had a thick accent, filled with confidence and mischief.

He grabs Brody's bag with both his tail, seeing that the bag is heavy. "Blimey this thing is heavy, must be filled with rare items and such!" Looking in the bag, his excitement is quickly replaced with disappointment. "Cooking tools? What kind of rubbish is this?" He continues looking through the bag, throwing out the contents of the bag until it is completely empty. "Well this is disappointing, there's nothing but rubbish. What a waste."

"That rubbish you just stole is mine!" Drawing the attention of the two thieves, they look at the direction of the voice are shock to see the riolu from before, with his arms crossed and an aron with a 'Did you really have to let them know that we are here?' look on his face.

"What are you doing here?! Shocker couldn't believe that these pokemon were not just able to find them quickly, but to also get past all the pokemon outside.

"We're just visiting, now would you be so kind as to return all the items that you had stolen?"

Albain, slightly annoyed at how this riolu was able to find them, shouts back, "Not until you buggers answer me some questions. How did you find us to quickly, we made sure to leave no trail. How did you even get past all the pokemon outside?" Honestly he didn't care how the riolu got here, he was only buying time, hoping that one of the pokemon outside will hear them and alert the others. But inside he was actually getting excited at the thought of a fight occurring.

Brody couldn't help but let out a grin, "Classic thieves tactics. First off, you hired a bunch of pokemon skilled enough to help but not smart enough to realize that you two were planning on running with all the loot. So getting past them was the easy part. Second, from the looks of it, you didn't know what I had in my bag, so you planned a quick robbery. Thieves tend to look at their spoils after they steal, so I knew you wouldn't be far. And even though you said you didn't leave a trail, you actually did. My cooking tools are maid out of steel, and arons have very strong sense of smell when it comes to minerals, especially metallic ones. So tracking you wasn't a problem either. Now you have two options, I can have you two go to jail, or you can join my team.

At that last comment, both thieves and Cyril do a faceplant, Shocker being the first to speak up. "Are you crazy, why would we join the likes of you?"

"Why not, plus," Brody's senses start to go off, "you will be the first girl to join my team. Think about it, with you on the team, no one could stand against us and our love!"

"Now I know you are crazy! Albain, let's take what we can and make a run for it!" Albain puts a hand on her shoulder, letting her know to wait.

"I'm not one to run from a fight, and I know you've been itching for a brawl lately. If you want all this stuff back, then let's fight!" With great speed he rushes towards Brody and Cyril.

Before either of them could react, he grabs Cyril with his tails and throws him away towards his partner. "Shocker, you handle that aron, I'll take care of this bugger."

"Just because I'm a riolu, don't be expecting an easy fight!" Brody quickly gets into battle position, getting ready for this fight.

(Cyril's POV)

If I could scream right now, I would be while flying in the air towards my opponent. Luckily for me, she is as surprised as me. I end up crashing a few feet in front of her, the fall didn't hurt due to me being part rock and steel.

"Hey, what's the big idea making me fight such a weak pokemon!"

That comment hit the mark, if she thinks I'm weak, then I'm going to have to prove her wrong. I quickly charger at her while she is distracted and tackle her in the gut, pushing her back a few feet away.

"Oh, so you wanna act like the tough guy, huh? Well fine, I'll fight ya!"

Her body starts to pulse out electricity as she prepares a thunder shock. She sends the electric attack right at me, I try to dodge but couldn't outrun the thundershock as it hits me. If it wasn't for the fact that being part steel and part rock, the electricity coursing through my body would be hurting a lot. I get up quickly, seeing sparks coming off my body, and charge at my opponent, preparing to use another tackle. Unfortunately she easily dodges my attack as she hits me with another thundershock.

"Is that the best you can do? I admit, you can hit hard, but that doesn't mean squat if you can't hit me. Face it, you don't stand a chance!"

Sadly, in my current condition, that may be true. Guess it's time to pull out some tricks.

(Brody's POV)

I quickly rush forward with a quick attack, aiming at his legs, but to my surprise he dodges, quickly hitting me in the back with one of his tails. I get up just in time to see him delivering another attack, but I jump out of the way just in time.

"Wow, your pretty fast to be able to dodge my quick attack" I rush forward again as I prepare a forcepalm attack, but he rushes at me and deflects my attack with one of his tails and hits me with the other in the face.

"Speed is not the only thing I got, compared to me you're rubbish." This time he rushes forward, grabbing dirt off the ground. Before I could dodge he jumps above me while he hits me with his tails, causing me to go blind due to the dirt. "I got cunning on my side."

This may be harder than I thought.

(Cyril's POV)

"You call that an attack?!"

She was laughing as I had tried to hit her with my mudslap, I know she could easily dodge it, but that's not my plan. I continue using muslap, aiming at her, and she continues to dodge each one of the inside of my outer shell I was smirking the whole time, it's time to put my plan into action. There's a good distance between us, so this should work. I start running towards her, preparing another attack. Even though I was still pretty far, I could see her grinning at me.

"You know, at first this was fun, but now this is getting really boring. Maybe I should end this fight right now!" Her body pulses with electricity as she prepares another thundershock, this one being bigger than the previous ones. "I'll end it right now!

That's when she releases all her energy into this attack, sending it right at me. Instead of trying to dodge, I keep on running, I need to time this perfectly. Just as the attack is mere seconds away from me, I jump forward landing on my stomach, but I didn't stop there. All those mudslaps that I had thrown at her were actually getting the floor all nice and slick for my attack. I can tell from the look on her face that she wasn't expecting this, and my speed continues to increase.

"How did you-" She never got the chance to finish her sentence as I make full contact with her body. The force of my attack and her exhaustion from her last attack sent her flying. She soons lands with a hard thump, her eyes swirling in defeat. Don't ever underestimate the little guy. Now I have to help Brody, but I couldn't get far, my body was too hurt from the battle and I soon collapse. I can see the fight between Brody and this ambipom and from the looks of it, Brody is losing."

(Brody's POV)

Man this guy is good, if it wasn't for those tails of his, I would be able to hit him.

"What's wrong, what happened to that determined attitude you just had." He had both his paws and his tail hands clenched in a fist. This guy leaves no openings for me to attack. If it weren't for his tails...wait, that's it.

"I told you, don't be expecting an easy fight!" I use quick attack to get behind him, before he could turn I jump forward to deliver a kick to the back of his head. Just as I am about to make contact, he ducks, letting me pass him as he uses his his tails to grab both my paws. He turns me around, holding me in the air as I am unable to reach him or attack.

"I don't, if I did I wouldn't be fighting you seriously. I treat every fight the same, you may think just because you have the type advantage you could actually stand a chance, but that's not so with me. One big difference between you and me is experience, I've been in many fights, each one getting tougher and tougher. Don't think a drongo like you could ever stand a chance."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh, catching his attention. "Heh, you are right about one thing, we do have different experience, but I'm not the typical riolu. You'd be surprised at the experiences I have gained in my life."

"Tch, what does a riolu know about life, you look as though you just left your home."

"Physically yes, I am young," I then activate force palm, causing him to drop me in pain since he was holding both my paws, "but I'm a lot older then I look." Without giving him the chance to recover I quickly attack his body with my legs, doing multiple combos. I stop just in time to see him about to deliver both an attack with one tail and a sand attack with the other and jump straight up, dodging his attacks.

"Now this is more like it! Give me your best shot!" Albain shouts with excitement in his voice as he jumps two, preparing a powerful attack.

I say nothing as my body starts to glow white, preparing my next attack. Just as he gets close me, I focus all my energy into my leg, swinging with with all my might at his oncoming attack. The two attacks collide, sending a shock wave around us as we are trying to hold on our own. Neither one of us is letting up, I notice that he is slowly pushing against me and my attack.

"Face it...you lost!"

"You're the one who has lost!" Mustering all the strength I had left, I send a new force against his tails, too much for him to handle. With this attack my leg forces his tails to go down, making contact with his face as I send him crashing to the ground, leaving a crater where he landed. I land shortly after, but quickly fall to my knees due to my fatigue.

"That's game, set, and match" With no more energy left, I blackout.

I don't know how long I was passed out, but I remember when I regained consciousness, all I could see was blinding lights. My body was soar, tch, how sad, one of my teammates would probably be telling me how weak I am for letting a ambipom do this much damage, then I would yell at him and we would get in an argument, leading to a fight, then both of us in the hospital. I let out a smile as thoughts of my old teammates came to me. Even though it has been only a few days, it feels like an eternity since I had seen them. Man I miss those guys.

"I think he is waking up." That voice sounded familiar, but right now I couldn't recognize it.

"W-what...happened?"

"Don't worry Brody, you're at the pokemon center. You just went through the healing process, cut your body will be soar for a couple hours."

"What...about the...others?"

"Cyril is also healing, as well for the two other pokemon."

I use what little strength I had to get into a sitting position as I felt more pain in my body. Looking around I see that we are in a bedroom, with Cyril, Albail and Shocker laying down on separate beds. Next to my bed was Chase, the cubone from the training school.

"H-how did you-" He interrupts me by holding up his hand.

"Easy, as soon as you left I knew you were going after the thieves, so me and the gang followed closely behind, watching how you and Cyril had sneaked past all those pokemon into the cave. We decided to help by taking out all the pokemon while you two handled the main ones. I think my team had a little too much fun."

At that I notice he was sweat dropping, so I look around again to see that the room was full of pokemon all bandaged up, unconscious. I couldn't help but sweat drop as well. I haven't seen this much damage since my first mission with my first team.

"So...what's going to happen to all of them?"

"Well since all those pokemon were hired to only guard, the police force is willing to let them off with a warning, but as for those two, well it doesn't look too good for them."

"That's too bad."

"Of course, you do have a say in this. Since you two were the ones who defeated them, you can choose whether or not they go to jail."

"Hmm...Interesting." I then notice something different. "You know, for someone who watches a lot, you seem to talk a lot."

"Don't get use to it, it's only when my team is around that I'm usually quiet, just make sure to keep this our little secret."

"Will do."

Eventually, all our bodies made a recovery and we were allow to leave the pokemon center. We had said our goodbyes to Chase and his team, seeing as they had to continue on their journey. The police force, comprising of growliths, escorted all the pokemon that were hired, leaving only me, Cyril, and the two thieves. They were in handcuffs with two growliths stood guard around them, one of them speaking to us.

"Now that everything has been returned, it's now time to send these two to prison." They then start taking the two pokemon away, Albain looks back, giving us a smile.

"Hey Brody, thanks for the match, it's been a long time since I had a good fight."

"Well I still think they got lucky, especially that aron! There's no way he should have beaten me."

"Just accept defeat Shocker, we lost fair and square."

I remember what Chase told me, about how I have a say in this, so I decide to intervene. Running after the two growliths, I quickly stop them, catching all their attentions.

"Hold on, by any chance do I get a say in any of this?"

One of the growliths speaks up, "Yes, but we figured that you wanted these two sent to prison."

"Actually, I have different ideas for them."

The other fire pokemon speaks up this time, "You can't really be considering letting these two pokemon go, they're thieves!"

"Not exactly. Everyone has made mistakes in the past before, and I know I have made my fair share of mistakes, but it really depends on what they choose. My offer still stand, do you guys want to join my team?" This shocks everyone that I still wanted those two pokemon to join me and my journey.

"Heck no!" Shocker starts screaming, causing all of us to cringe in the ear. "I rather spend the rest of my live in prison!"

"Well, what about you Albain?"

He remains quiet as he is in deep thought, until he finally speaks. "Sure, beats staying in a prison cell. Plus, the journey might be fun."

"And how about you Cyril, I won't accept them on my team unless you're okay with it."

It didn't take long for him to give me an answer, he nods his head, I guess he knows why I want them on my team. I look back at Albail and Shocker, seeing a smile on his face while for some reason only irritation on the pikachu's face.

"Sorry Shocker, but it's three to one, looks like you guys are coming with me!" With that the growliths let the two pokemon go, while I go and grab Shocker's hand. "And maybe this time we can get to know each other more."

Suddenly I feel electricity coursing through my body as Shocker is electrocuting me. The growliths are about to stop her, but Cyril stops them, letting know that this kinda of stuff usually happens to me...Thanks buddy.

"I'm only agreeing to this because I have no choice, so don't start thinking you can get all flirtsy with me."

"Don't worry, I will only do that which is necessary." Which is giving her the attention that she needs.

"Don't take it too hard Brody, she tends to get like this when she gets out voted. She'll calm down eventually."

"Good to know. Looks like the day is almost over, so we better call it a day. We can continue tomorrow in the morning."

"Sounds good."

We soon found a room to rent for the night, of course Shocker wasn't having any males sleeping in the same room as her, so we all of us guys ended up camping outside. Tomorrow, is going to be a big day, going to take on the first gym leader. Maybe beating this pokemon league will help me get back home, only time can tell. With all that is said and done, we soon fell asleep.

**And done, finally some action, sorry for taking so long. Brody gained two more teammates.**

**Brody: And one of them is a female, my prayers have been answered!**

**We both know your luck with girls.**

**Brody: Fate will never stop me!**

**Anyways, Albain the ambipom was named by manaphymajic1999, and if you haven't noticed, he is australian. shocker was named by Jaycloud7 and Chase the cubone and his team are oc of Jay and belong to him (don't forget to check out their stories). Now it's time for a trivia question!**

**How do you encounter spirittomb?**

**Also, from now on I will be revealing what the prize is for each question. For this chapter's prize, you get to name the next pokemon, their personality, hobbies, likes/dislikes, ect. Good luck to all and don't forget to reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4: Let's get ready to Rumble!

**Alrighty everyone, welcome back to the next chapter of Brody's adventure. So some updates, I'm going to stop with the trivia questions. The whole point of those was to give everyone the chance to participate, but I guess a lot of people don't really want to, so the questions will end here.**

**Brody: Why would you do that?!**

**Sorry, but there's no point in doing a trivia when there's hardly anyone participating. Maybe I'll start it up again in the future, but for now do the disclaimer!**

**Shocker: Dranicus101 doesn't own pokemon, if he did, he would make lucarios love proof.**

**Brody: NEVER! AND I WILL NEVER STOP DENYING MY LOVE FOR YOU!**

**...Just read the story.**

(Brody's POV)

"That's the last of them." I start wiping my paws against each other to get off the dirt. In front of my lying on the ground were groups of pokemon. My team had just taken them on, a good training session. Earlier this morning we had left Jubilife City and headed towards Oreburgh City. It was actually at the cave where we ran into all those pokemon that Albain and Shocker had recently hired. Apparently they still wanted their cut, so we decided to give it to them...in the physical way. In the end, we 'convinced' them other wise.

"It's about time, I was starting to get tired of this weak fight." I turn to see Shocker sigh as she sits on a boulder. My heart skips a beat as I rush by her side.

"There's no one who can face against you."

"Tch, I don't need your praise."

"Very well," I turn to the Albain and Cyril, pointing at both of them, "you guys heard her, from now on you two are the ones to praise her!" At this remark everyone around me does a face plant, what? I'm being serious.

"Mate, I think you are taking this a little too far." Cyril aggrees with the ambipon by nodding his head.

"Never, you can never go to far-" I suddenly got this feeling that someone was watching me...it's starting to become somewhat a normal thing. But still, I couldn't help but look around. That is until Albain starts waving his tails in front of me.

"Hey, earth to Brody!"

"Wha? My bad, thought there was another pokemon or something."

"Enough with that mate, we are almost to Oreburgh City and I heard the gym leader is a rock type, so we can't be having your heads in the clouds since you and Cyril are our best shot."

I nod, doing one last scan around the cave but see no one. With that, we exit the cave into Oreburgh City, from the looks of it, it seemed like a mining town. There were a few buildings, with the pokemon center and pokemart. But in the center was this big building with rock like features. As we heard over to that building, I see a familiar face again.

"Barry, didn't expect to see you here." Sure the kid gets annoying time from time, but I think I'm starting to get use to him.

"Brody? How's it going? You here to challenge the gym leader too?"

"Yeah, did you already fight him?"

"No, I was too late. I was about to but then alarms were going off about some pokemon causing havic in the mines. Roark went to check it out. You just missed him."

"Oh wow, anything we can do to help? Do they even know what pokemon is causing all this trouble?"

"Not really, but there have been some who have tried to get a glimpse but only could see a green blur."

"Green blur?" I wonder...nah, it couldn't be him, what would he be doing here in the first place. But it wouldn't hurt to check it out. "Can you show us the mines?

"I can take you there, but going inside is off limits."

"Fine by me."

So he guides us to the mines, leading us through the city. As we are walking, Shocker decides to start a converstation.

"So tell me again why we are wasting our time with this mine business?"

"Where's your sense of adventure? Plus, this might give you a chance to have a match worth fighting for." Knowing that she tends to go for the bigger opponent, I figure this was the best way to at least get her interested. It also gives me a chance to found out more about this pokemon.

As we got closer to the minds, I can see that there's a group of pokemon outside the entrance. The occasional rumble can be heard from within the mines. Seeing that we were close enough, I activate my aura sensors, to at least sense the emotions coming from within. So far all I could sense are scared pokemon, had to go deeper. This would be easier if I was a lucario. I'm about to reach my limit but suddenly there comes a strong emotion, filled with the desire to fight. It was so strong that it actually knocked back on the ground. Everyone looks at me in confusion as I start to recognize this feeling.

"Brody, is everything okay?" Albain helps me up, checking to see if I'm alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I look back at the entrance, somewhat happy that I had found him, but I still need to be careful. Knowing him, he would attack anyone on sight without warning. "But more importantly, I need to get in there."

"Bloody hell Brody, I think you might have taken a hit to the head back at the caves. Why would you want to go in there?"

"Trust me, I know who that pokemon is." The only problem is getting past all those pokemon into the entrance. I turn to the two former thieves, couldn't help but grin at them. "And I'm going to need a distraction." They give me worried looks, probably trying to figure out what I have planned. This is going to be good.

(Third Person POV)

After Brody had explained his plan to Shocker and Albain, the group seperated into two, where Brody and Cyril had gotten close enough to the entrance while Shocker and Albain stayed put. Shocker was still grumbling at the fact that they had agreed to this plan in the first place.

"Still can't believe we are going to do this." She crosses her arms as she waits for the signal that Brody would be giving.

Sighing, Albain pats her on the back, "It's funny if you ask me. And to think we had just quit are thieving days. Are you ready?"

"Do you even need to ask?" She then spots Brody giving a thumbs up, giving them the signal. "Alright, let's go."

At that Albain jumps on top of the heads of pokemon, getting their attention. At the same time Shocker uses quick attack to run beneath all the pokemon that were being distracted, grabbing any bags that she can. It wasn't long until one of the pokemon notices that Albain and Shocker were performing a robbery.

"Hey, those two are stealing from us!" A machop points at Shocker as Albain jumps on his head, knocking him to the ground.

Shocker quickly throws some of the bags that she had obtain to Albain and the two make a run for it. The group of pokemon give chase after the duo, leaving the entrance open for Brody and Cyril to go in.

"Those two owe us big!" Shocker shouts as she dodges an ember attack.

"That is if we get out of here without being caught." He jumps up, dodging an electric attack. "I hope Brody knows what he is doing."

(Meanwhile)

Brody and Cyril had just enter the mines after seeing all the commotion that Albain and Shocker had caused. Now that they were within the mines, those emotions that Brody felt before were stronger than ever.

"Can't believe that actually worked." Cyril shows a look of irritation at his teammate, realizing that even he was doubtful of the plan. "Don't give me that look, everything went fine. Soon we will find who this pokemon is, meet the gym leader and fight him, and call it a day." Cyril shakes his head as he follows the riolu into the mines.

As they continue down the mines, the faint noise of a battle can be heard. The two pokemon look at each other, knowing what the other was thinking, and head straight towards the noise. Upon arriving to the battle scene, they are surprised to see a cranidos fighting with a treecko. The two pokemon show signs of exhaustion, probably from the battle they were currently in.

They are about to charge at each other again, when suddenly Brody rushes between them, stopping them in their tracks. "I don't know what your problems are, but you two are causing a lot of commotions outside." Then turning to the treecko, he lets out a smile. "Wouldn't you agree, Grant?"

The treecko froze as Brody mentioned that name, a few seconds pass by before he finally speaks. "...Brody?"

"The one and only."

Both Cyril and the cranidos are confused at this...reunion. Brody runs towards the treecko to greet him, only for Grant to punch him in the face.

"So you're the reason why we are in this mess! What did you do this time!"

Brody quickly gets up and kicks the treecko in the face. "How about a little more gratitude and less anger you knucklehead! Don't go blaming everything on me!"

"Everything always leads back to you. What was it this time, did you offend a ninetails, or was it offering our servitude to some ghost pokemon? You always get reckless when you're around females."

Soon the two started arguing as Cyril and the Cranidos watch them.

"They are very odd pokemon." The cranidos looks down at Cyril, expecting an answer, but he replies by pointing at his mouth and shaking. "Oh, you can't speak, my bad. Well I'm Roark, the gym leader of Oreburgh City. Recently I heard that there was a pokemon causing trouble in the mines, so I went to check on it and to my surprise I found this treecko. I demanded that he leaves but he insisted on fighting, only leaving if I could beat him. I wasn't expecting to see one of his...'friends' to show up."

"So that's why he wanted to come down here." Cyril and Roark both turn to see Shocker and Albain had joined them. "So what's their problem?"

Roark sighs, wishing that he knew. "Honestly I don't know, those two starting talking, then arguing, which lead to them fighting."

Seeing the two fighting pokemon, the riolu and the treecko were covered in bruises and still at it, Shocker crosses her arms, slightly disappointed that she isn't in the fight as well. "So how long do you think they will keep this up?"

Just then Grant delivers a hard punch to Brody's face as he also kicks him in the face. A couple seconds pass by until both fall to the ground. The others just stare at the two knocked out pokemon, both surprised and glad that the fight is over.

Albain walks to the two pokemon and picks them up with his tail. "It's about time that they are done. Better head back to the pokemon center and heal these guys. By any chance are you the gym leader here?" He looks at the cranidos as he nods his head. "Perfect, we have a favor to ask."

Roark sweat drops and both Albain and Shocker sheepishly let out a laugh. "I got a feeling that I'm going to regret this."

(Brody's POV)

"Brody...Brody..." What was that? It sounds familiar. "Wake up!" Suddenly I feel pain across my face as something hits it, causing me to sit up. "Finally you wake up."

I turn to the voice to see the same treecko from before. "Well it's nice to see you too Grant. How long was I out?"

"Not that long." I look around and notice that we are in the pokemon center, and it's only me and Grant. "Your team told me about your...adventure. I'm guessing you don't also don't remember how we got here? Or why we look like this?"

I didn't speak at first, instead I'm surprise that he is in the same boat like me. I give him a nod before talking back to him. "The only thing I remember was waking up in this home, and suddenly starting this adventure." I then told him everything that had happened, at least the parts that didn't involve my team.

"So you're saying that kirlia might know how we had gotten here in the first place?"

"Yup."

"Figures that you would get us mixed up in this mess."

"Your just jealous that I can score with the ladies."

"Pfft, it's probable because you tried scoring with that kirlia and she probably hypnotized us as punishment." At that remark we both started laughing, only because it's been awhile since we had seen each other.

"If you're here, then surely our friend is somewhere out there."

"Yup, probably causing trouble, getting us to debt..." At first we start laughing, but then a feeling of dread came over us at the mere thought that our friend would is probably doing that as we speak. "Seems like you got a nice team. Planning on taking this...league or whatever they call it?"

"Well that's all I can really do so far. It's actually why we came here in the first place, we need to challenge the gym leader."

"Well it's a good thing that you are awake now." At the new visitor, we both turn to see that it is Roark. "Looks like you are at full recovery, perfect. Better be ready for our battle if you don't want to end up in the mines."

"Wha?"

"Guess your friends didn't tell you, let's just say it had to do with a favor."

(Third Person POV)

"What were you thinking?! Brody couldn't help but shout at Albain. Cyril was also giving glares at the monkey pokemon. We were currently in front of the gym building.

Why would you do something like that?!" After waking up and talking with Grant, Roark had told Brody what had happened after they had passed out. Turns out Albain and Shocker went a little too far with the stealing. Even though they had returned all the stuff, the group of pokemon were not so willing to forgive. They met up with Roark as Brody and Grant passed out, and asked him to help them out. Roark was willing to help them, only if they can beat him in a gym battle.

"I said to take only one thing, not everyone personal belongings!"

"Well next time explain your plans more." Albain crosses both his arms and tails as he scoffs at Brody. "Plus, what are you so mad about, we have a steel pokemon and a fighting pokemon on our team, I think you guys can handle it."

Shocker then gives the three pokemon a small shock. "Enough complaining. The sooner you two win the sooner we can move on."

Brody quickly let's go of his anger as she said those words. "Very well, I won't let you down!" Without warning, I rush into the gym, leaving his team behind. They just stay at the riolu, all wandering how he ended up being the team leader before following him inside the building. To their surprise, they see that Brody is already facing off against Roark. There was a geodude and an onix knocked out already.

"What just happened?" Shocker was as surprised as Albain and Cyril, wandering how the heck he defeated two pokemon within seconds.

"Figures." The group turns to see Grant besides them, arms crossed as he watches the fight. "Brody may be a klutz, and an idiot, and also bad luck...Well he's a lot of things, but when he is focusing, he can be a capable fighter." He continues to speak while turning to Shocker. "But when he is fighting because a female asked him to, he can get pretty dangerous."

"That's..." Shocker was lost at words. Instead she, along with the others, focus their attention back the battle to see that Brody and Roark are about to engage.

"Where do you get this strength?" Roark was just as surprised as everyone else.

"I fight for my love, as long as I know she is confident in me, I can never lose."

"I still question your leadership skills!" Shocker's remarks causes Brody turn his back on the gym leader, turning to the pikachu.

"Don't worry, I will prove to you my skills as a leader, my love!" Shocker face palms herself as Grant scoffs. But Cyril and Albain had worried looks on there face.

"Brody, look out!" Albain shouted, but it was already too late.

Brody turns around to see Roark charging at him with his head. He didn't have any time to react, and is sent flying past the group, going through the cieling. The group stares at the hole, not that surprised that something like that happened to Brody.

"Finally, shouldn't have left you back turn to a cranidos. I'll admit, he's strong, but doesn't seem to focus a lot. So who's your next challenger?"

Everyone turns to Cyril as he sighs. "Figures something like this would happen. Hope he is okay, no backing out now." Cyril walks to the battle, facing the fossil pokemon.

"I'll be honest. I was looking forward to fighting you. A steel pokemon versus a rock hard pokemon. Let's see who's left standing."

"I better be careful with this guy, I may have the type advantage, but I still don't know any steel type moves. Luckily I recently learned 'that' move."

Cyril charges into Roark, but instead of dodging the attack, he rushes right back at him, both using headbutt. When they clash, the sound of a contact produces a ringing sound, knocking both pokemon back. Cyril couldn't help but place a paw on his head, feeling the pain from the attack.

Roark gets up quickly, unfazed by smashing heads with the steel pokemon. "Hurts, doesn't it? You may be part steel, but my head is as hard as diamonds. And that's not the only moves I know."

Without warning, flames comes from his mouth as he aims the attack at Cyril. He rolls to the side, barely dodging the flamethrower. "Crap, he knows a fire move?" His thoughts are interrupted as Roark charges at him with another headbutt. Not wanting to make the same mistake he uses mudslap to blind his opponent, giving him enough time to dodge again.

"Not bad, but I'm just getting started!" Despite being blinded, he charges again at Cyril. He jumps to the side, dodging the attack, but notices that Roark is grinning. With sudden speed, he turns towards Cyril and fires a flamethrower at him, throwing him back until he hit the wall. "Don't forget, gym leaders are a lot stronger than the average pokemon."

"This is bad, if our mate loses, we are going to be stuck here for a while." Albain was starting to get worried, but then he turns to Grant, remembering that he is a grass pokemon. "How about you fight him?"

"No can do. As much as I would like to fight him, this isn't my battle. Plus, I'm not on your team, so even if I could, I wouldn't be allowed to fight. But don't worry, I think your little friend has something planned up his sleeves."

Shocker, not worried but actually getting excited over the fight, starts cheering. "Come on Cyril, you can do better than that! You better not lose or else I'm using your head as a hammer in the mines!"

Cyril gets up, slightly burned from the attack. His body shows exhaustion as he is breathing deeply. "Dang, if it wasn't I wasn't part rock, I wouldn't be able to stand. Better use that move."

"I see that you got some fight left in you, I think it's time that we end this."

Roark rears back his leg, pulling on the ground as he prepares on final attack. At the same time, Cyril body is glowing slightly as he is preparing his next move. Roark then charges one last time with great speed, head pointed right at Cyril. He doesn't make an effort to dodge, he doesn't even move. Instead he waits there as his opponent gets closer and closer. Just as Roark is about to make contact, Cyril jumps forward, head first into the pokemon. The clashing attack sends a shockwave with a loud ringing noise.

Both pokemon are standing there, heads against each other as the others are waiting to see what happen next with anticipation. Suddenly, Roark twitches, and falls down to the side. Cyril still isn't moving, but is breathing heavily. Everyone is surprised except for Grant, who was smiling the whole time.

"Holy Arceus. What was that?" Shocker was dumbfounded what they had saw. Grant lets out a chuckle as he walks to Cyril.

"Very clever of you. Using harden multiple times, then countering his headbutt with a rock smash, guy never saw it coming."

Albain and Shocker quickly join, amazed at what Cyril did. "Now that was a ripper. Way to go mate."

Shocker starts freaking out, also amazed at the battle. "Holy smokes, I can't believe you did that. That was ama-" She quickly stops her self, slightly blushing as she notices that everyone was watching her. She quickly regains her composure, crossing her arms. "Tch, not bad, I could have done better."

"Well I do have to say, that was impressive. I didn't expect to lose like that." Roark, surprising everyone at how he recovers so quickly, gets up and holds out a badge. "Well, a deal is a deal. Here's the badge, try not to cause any more trouble."

Albain grabs the badge, patting Cyril on the back. "Well thanks mate, but all praise goes to Cyril." Suddenly Cyril falls to the ground, exhaustion taking over his body. "Let's get him to the pokemon center first, then we can leave."

After taking their teammate to recover at the center, the group decide to take a break before heading out. Grant surprises Albain and Shocker by giving them a note.

"Make sure you give this to Brody, seems like he's in good hands, so I got nothing to worry about."

"Hold on mate, you're not going to join our team?"

Grant shakes his head no as he grabs some supply and puts them into a bag. "This isn't my journey, I have to find a certain pokemon before he causes trouble. Make sure to keep an eye on Brody." With that he takes his leave.

Albain and Shocker watch as the grass pokemon goes, but then something else came to mind. Shouting in unison, they rush out the door screaming, "WE FORGOT ABOUT BRODY!"

Meanwhile, on route 204, Brody was currently on the ground, regaining consciousness. As he gets up, he notices that he wasn't at the gym anymore.

"Crap, I can't believe that guy sent me all the way over here. I better get back to the others before it's too late!" But just as he is about to run, he catches something hiding by the corner of a boulder. Brody walks up closer, seeing that they was a cloth covering a bulge on the boulder. It was such a bad camouflage, that Brody was surprised that he didn't notice it sooner. "Okay, you can quit hiding now, I know it was you who was spying on me."

Suddenly the bulge moves, jumping a few feet away from Brody while still wearing the cloth, covering it's features. "I see that your perceptive skills are very well trained. It's true, I have been watching you, waiting for the right moment to strike. Now prepare yourself!"

Brody quickly got into a defensive position, noticing that the voice sounded like a young boy. The mysterious pokemon rushes towards Brody, preparing to attack.

**And done, sorry about the long update, and about the anti climatic battle. It was actually a lot easier, Brody took down geodude and onix, and Cyril used rock smash a couple time to beat Roark. So I had to improvise. And Grant is a personal oc of mine, it's all part of the story, and later you guys will see who this other friend is. Like I said earlier, I'm not doing a trivia question this time, maybe when people start to participate a little more, I will bring it up, but for now, this will have to do. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reel Steel

**Welcome back everyone. Sorry about the long update, I will try to work on that! Also, just saw that this story has over 100 views, Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Do the disclaimer!**

**Albain: Dranicus101 doesn't own pokemon, if he did, he would make austrailia a new pokemon region.**

**Heck yeah I would. Also, I don't own anything from Naruto! (You will see) On with the story!**

(Brody's POV)

"This has been a long day." I was slowly walking back to Oreburgh city, exhausted at the days event. Running into my old friend, getting blasted out here during a gym battle, and having to deal with an annoying pest was starting to take it's toll. All I want to do is lay down and relax.

"Brody!" I look up at the shout of my name, recognizing the voice that it belong to. Off in the distance I see Albain and Shocker heading towards me. With new energy and joy, I rush towards them, arms spread out wide. I go in to hug shocker but she sidesteps out of the way, causing me to trip and fall on the ground, but I quickly get up to greet my team.

"Boy am I glad to see you two. Where's Cyril?"

As soon as I asked them, realization come across their faces. In unison, they look at each other and shout.

"Crap, we forget about Cyril!" I just look at the two, wandering what is going on.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

So they start filling me as we headed back to Oreburgh City. I was pretty amazed at how Cyril had taken down Roark and also slightly disappointed that I missed the whole battle.

"Wow, sounds like pretty epic battle. I'm surprised Grant didn't participate."

"Speaking of Grant, he wanted us to give this to you." With that, Albain hands me a note.

_Hey Brody, by the time you read this, I will be gone. I'm going to find our friend before he gets both of us into trouble. You seem to be doing fine with your own team, so try not to get yourself killed. I'm also going to track down that Kirlia, see if I can fix this mess that you got us in. Good luck on your journey._

_Grant._

"Should've figured he would go off on his own." I crumble the note, throwing it aside. "Let's get Cyril and head over to the next city." I look up to see that Shocker is gone, probably went off ahead to get Cyril. I start making my way when Albain stops me by grabbing my shoulder. Turning to him, I see him pointing in the direction we had just left. And to my unfortunate surprise, I see a familiar pokemon.

"You thought you can run from me! I told you, I have decided to make you my master!" Standing in front of us is a small brown fighting pokemon.

"Just ignore him, and he might leave us alone." I turn Albain around, waking away from the Tyrogue, but he suddenly is in front of us, blocking our path.

"I told you, you won the challenge, so now I am your pupil!" Albain looks at me, expecting an answer for this pokemon.

"This guy has been following us since Jubilife City. I found him on route 207 and he goes off challenging me to a battle. I was in a hurry so I didn't waste anytime beating him, but now he won't leave me alone."

"Seems like you got your hands in a bind." Ablain then turns to the young tyrogue pokemon, eyeing him down. "So kid, you got a name?"

"Konohamaru."

"Gesundheit."

"No, that's my name." Albain looks at me, starting to understand why I was trying to ditch this guy.

"Well he might as well tag along. At least until we can figure out what to do with him." Ablain whispered that last part to me. I would rather leave this guy, but he's probably right. Plus, I doubt he would leave us, probably stalk us or something.

"Alright Konohamaru, you can come but you are not my pupil and I am not your master. Got it."

He gives me a salute, eyes filled with joy as though it's Christmas. "You got it boss!"

This was going to take some time to get use to. It wasn't long until we had meet up with the others. Cyril was covered with a few bandages, but he was more than ready to go on. After explaining the new teammate, we get supplies and head back to Jubilife City. We decided to camp during the night, getting a good nights rest until the next day. Nothing crazy happened during our journey back, eventually making it back to the City.

"Finally we make it back. My feet are killing me." Shocker complained, dragging her feet.

"Don't worry my dear, if you want, I can carry you." She just gives me a weird look, shaking her head.

"I'm good."

Albain takes the lead, cutting us off. "Well let's hurry out of here, I'm getting bored of this place." Looks like Albain spoke to soon, for up ahead I see an Alakazam being taken away by a glameow and a stunky. We all look at each other and move in the same direction. Hiding by the corning of a building, I peek around the corner to see the Alakazam against the wall. On closer look, I recognize the Alakazam as Professor Rowan.

"Alright guys, heres the plan." I whisper to the group, only to notice that Konohamaru is missing. "Uh oh."

"How dare you guys attack an elderly pokemon!" The tyrogue starts shouting, not only revealing himself but our group as well. We all faceplant to the ground at the pokemon's action.

We quickly get up, Shocker being the first to smack the Tyrogue on the head. "Idiot, you just blew our cover." We'll let her deal with Konohamaru. Meanwhile, I notice that Professor Rowan isn't worried, in fact, he seems more annoyed with the two pokemon that were threatening him. For some reason, they were wearing weird clothes that look like space suit. Professor then notices us and puts on a smile, completely ingnoring the two pokemon.

"Ah Brody, glad to see that you all made it here. Must say, I am impressed by the team you have so far. Sorry that you have to be here to watch me discipline these hooligans."

"Hey!" The glameow shouts, irritation in his voice. "Don't go talking like you are better than us. Now give us the goods, or else we will have to use force."

Rowan sighs as he continues to ignore the two pokemon. "Brody, forgive me, but I have some matters to attend to." Then turning to the two pokemon, his eyes glowing as he quickly grabs the two pokemon by their tails. "Very unfortunate that you have the type advantage. Normally I don't like to use brute force, but someone has to teach you two some lessons."

"Lesson one. Don't loiter about for no good reason." Wthout warning, he slams both of them onto the ground while his fists were covered in flames.

"Lesson two. Don't interrupt others while they are attempting to converse." He then slams them using ice punch.

"Lesson three. If you don't get your way, don't raise your voice to be intimidating." He throws them against the wall with thunder punch.

"Lesson 4. Don't think you've grown strong just because you're in a group." He uses psychic to lift the ground the two pokemon were on. They both show fear across their faces.

"And for the final lesson...What is with those outlandish outfits you have on?" Before the two pokemon could answer, he uses psychic to send them flying away. "My goodness...to think they called themselves adults. Sorry that you kids have to see that."

We were all dumbfounded. Even Shocker had stopped pounding Konohamaru to see the battle. Mental note, do not cross Rowan's path.

"Well, it looks like it's time for me to go, I notice that you obtained the coal badge. Congratulations on your first gym battle. Better prepare for the next one, her gym specializes in grass types. Better find a teammate who can fight against her. Good luck." He teleports away, leaving me and my group behind.

"...That's not something you see everyday. Let's get out of here before something else happens."

So off we go, heading to route 204. There were some pokemon that wanted to fight, nothing to difficult my team couldn't handle. Up ahead there is a cave, didn't seem to dangerous, so none of us were prepared for what happens next. Upon entering, the cave inside seems pretty small, with a few stalagmites hanging from the cieling.

"Huh, I just got this De ja vu feeling." Konohamaru looks at me with a confuse look on his face.

"What do you mean that, boss?"

"...First off, stop calling me boss."

"Got it, sir."

"...Well since you you're new to the team, I guess you wouldn't know. I first met Albain and Shocker at a cave. Later Grant and Roark in the last cave we were in. I'm starting to get this feeling that everytime we go in a cave, we tend to run into two pokemon."

As soon as I said those words, an echoing sound reaches our ears.

"RUUUUUNNNN!" Up ahead we see a lucario carrying a sleeping croagunk on it's shoulder, but what caught our attention is the registeel chasing after the two pokemon. The lucario trips, causing both to fall on the ground. The registeel pulls up it's leg to deliver a stomp attack on the fallen pokemon.

Before the legendary pokemon could attack, I rush forward and deliver a counter attack using force palm, but I was no match for the pokemon. It easily throughs me to the gruond, preparing to use another stomp attack when suddenly Shocker jumps forward, letting loose powerful electric attacks.

"Now this is what I call a battle!" Shocker lands next to me as the registeel takes a few steps back, electricity coarsing through its body.

Sensing hostility from the pokemon, I decide it's best to retreat. "Albain, get the lucario and croagunk to the exit. Cyril, see if you can hit it with mud slap to blind it. Me and Shocker will hold it off to buy you guys time."

With that Albain uses his two tails to grab the help the lucario back up to his feet. They start making their way past the registeel to the exit as me and Shocker continue to attack the registeel. It notices that escaping pokemon and turns it's attention towards them, when suddenly Cyril rushes forward and uses mudslap on the pokemon, hitting it right on it's dots.

The steel pokemon staggers for a bit, unable to see due to it's sensors beeing covered in mud. But now it starts to go on a rampage, running into things, crushing anything that got in it's way. Shocker tries to dodge the blind pokemon, but is cornered against the wall. Before registeel could ram into her, I go to flank it's right side with force palm. It must've cleared the mud away, for suddenly he grabs me before I could hit him and throws me towards Albain.

"Shocker, get out of there!" Instead of heeding my words, she shows a look of determination, preparing to fight the registeel.

(Shocker's POV)

"No, I won't run...not again!" I'm not going to run away, ever. The registeel turns it's attention back to me, lifting it's leg high up to stomp me. But I got a little surprise for the legendary pokemon.

Just as it is about to deal the finishing blow, I jump over it's leg, landing on it's head. I release all the energy I had left, sending electricity through the pokemon's body. I couldn't tell if I was there for seconds, minutes, or hours, but eventually all the electricity in my body is gone. No longer able to stand, I fall off the registeel's head from exhaustion. When I fall to the ground, I look up to see that the dots on the registeel's head have gone dull.

"See guys," weakly I yell back to the group, "I told you I can handle it." I see Brody and the others sighing in relief, but then have a look of dread across their faces. I turn back to the registeel and know why. The dots start glowing again, along with it's entire body.

I couldn't believe it, the pokemon is going to use explosion. I turn back to my team to see Albain carrying Brody and Konohamaru away to the exit. At this point I couldn't hear anything, all I could see is Brody shouting something, trying to get out of Albain's grip while Konohamaru shows fear across his face. Albain on the other hand, I can tell he's trying to fight back tears trying to save everyone. I look back at the glowing registeel, thoughts of my life coming back to me. I remember my last moments with my mom before, the promise I made to her after she had passed away. I couldn't help buy let out a smile, guess I couldn't keep it. Oh well, better accept what's coming to me.

"Don't be so quick to die." I couldn't tell who said that, but from the corner of my eyes I see a figure jump on top of me, covering my body as the registeel lets out all the explosive energy. All I see is blinding light, until exhaustion finally takes over my body, causing me to black out.

(Brody's POV)

We had just exit the caves when we heard an explosion coming from inside. The force of the attack was so strong, we felt it outside as it caused the grounds to shake. Smoke fills the sky as it comes from within the caves.

"Shocker!" I couldn't believe what had happened, but I turn all my rage towards Albain. "How could you do that?! We could've saved her!"

"There was no time!" He shouted back at me, and I notice that he was trying to fight back tears. "If I had let you gone off, there would've been two dead pokemon!"

"...We better check on them, maybe she's okay." I turn to go back into the cave, but Albain stops me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Mate..." He didn't have to finish his sentence, I knew what he was going to say. I look back, a feeling of gloom in the air. I see the lucario unconcious with the sleeping croagunk. Probably passed out during the whole commotion. But then I notice something else, that somebody is missing.

"Albain, where's Cyril?" He notices too and starts looking around, but to no avail.

"I don't know mate." We then turn back to the cave, afraid that we had indeed lost two members. But then I see something coming from the caves, at first I couldn't tell what it is with all the smoke around, but as the figure get's father from the smoke, I soon realize who it is.

"Cryil!" Me and Albain rush forward to meet our friend. On closer look, we see an unconcious Shocker on his back. His breathing is a little shaky, but he seems okay.

"Amazing, that was a ripper my friend. How did you survive?"

He responds by tapping his head, reminding me that he is a steel/rock type. "Should've figured, he is pretty stubborn." I let the joke pass by, glad to know that they are alright. Shocker had a few bruises, but despite that, it looks like she is going to make it.

After regrouping, we decided to find a spot to camp for the night, seeing that it's starting to get late. We had carrying the lucario and the croagunk until we found a suitable spot to set up camp. Shocker and the two other pokemon were still asleep, so I decided to make dinner, considering it's been a while since we ate.

While I was cooking, thoughts off what had almost happened enters my mind. I had almost lost two teammates...Two friends, and I couldn't do anything about it. If it wasn't for Cyril, who knows what would've happened. If I'm am going to lead this team, I have to be stronger. We got lucky this time, I can't imagine what would happen next time. I look back up at my team, glad that they are okay.

"I just hope I don't make the same mistake as last time." I mumbled those words to myself as I remember my first team. I shudder at the thought but quickly throw it away. Now is not the time to be depressed, my team is alive, and possible we got two new members. But that will have to wait till tomorrow, right now it's dinner time. I give Cyril and Albain bowls with my special stew, and we all decided to relax for this night.

**And done, sorry for the short chapter, reason because right after this is facing off against a certain galactic group, and as well as doing some traveling. Don't want to spoil too much, but I didn't want to fit everything in one chapter. So yeah, today was a lot of close calls for Brody's team. As soon as I ran into that registeel, I tried running away, but I guess registeels are faster than pikachus (really don't know how that works.) Luckily it used stomp the first time, but I didn't want to risk Shocker's life if I failed to run away again, so I switched Cryil out with her. It was a risk, but Cyril was able to survive. **

**As for the team, introductions will be given in the next chapter, but I still can't believe I ran into three fighting types, Brody is already a handfull to take care of. Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter, again, sorry that it was short, but I will do better next time.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue Job

**Hey everyone, welcome back to another chapter. So like the title suggest, there will be a part two after this chapter. I'm really excited for Brody's new teammate, let's just say that he is a former nuzlocke survivor from my first story on my other account. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Also, I have a special announcement at the end of the chapter concerning this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own pokemon, if I did, I would make Ash grow up physically. On with the story!**

(Brody's POV)

"Wake up everyone, breakfast is ready!" I shouted with the top of my lungs.

It was pretty early, the sun starting to rise. I had woken up earlier, wanting to prepare breakfast while everyone was still sleeping. As I was cooking, I notice that the lucario was very familiar. I couldn't place my finger on it, but I know I had seem him somewhere.

Albain lets out a yawn as he scratches his back with his tails. "If it wasn't for your cooking, I would smack you for waking me up this early."

"Mmm...five more minutes." I turn to see the croagunk mumbled those words. And by the sound of the pokemon's voice, the croagunk sounded like it's a girl! I run towards her but before I could even take two steps Albain grabs me with his tails, lifting me in the air.

"Too early for that, how about we finish breakfast first before you get yourself hurt mate." He lets me down as I grumble to myself. But he was right, it's more important to get everyone their food.

Cyril and the lucario soon get up, the smell of food waking them from their sleep. Even the croagunk gets up at the scent of food. The only one who's still asleep is Shocker, guess she is still exhausted from yesterday. I turn to the lucario and croagunk as they try my oran berry oatmeal, and their faces told me that they enjoyed my cooking.

"Glad to know that they are enjoying themselves. But still," I focus on the lucario again, that nagging feeling coming back to me, "who is this guy? He seems so familiar, and yet I never meet him before."

"Gotta say, this isn't bad." My thoughts were drawn away at the comment of the croagunk.

"Well it's all thanks to the secret ingredient, love." I give her a wink, which for some reason makes her shudder. She turns to my turn team with a questioning look on her face.

"Just ignore him, he does that with every girl he sees." Albain continue to eat as he replies to the croagunks question. "So mates, mind telling us who are?"

At that we all stop eating and look at the two pokemon. The lucario looks at the croagunk with a questioning look, which she nods at him. He looks at each of us, takes a deep breath and begins.

"Well this is Croaga, and I'm Kias. Guess we didn't say this before, but thanks for helping us with the Registeel. If you didn't show up, I don't know what would've happened."

"No problem, but what were you doing running from a legendary in the first place?" I'm pretty sure everyone else was wandering that as well.

Kias scratches the back of his head with sheepish grin on his face. "It's a pretty long story, I'll try to keep it short."

"Well you better do a good job." We all turn at the voice of Shocker, seeing that she had woken up without anyone noticing. "How long was I out?"

"Since yesterday, you're lucky Cyril was there to help you out, we had all thought that you didn't make it."

She looks at Cyril with a weird look on her face, one of irritation but also curiosity. Finally she speaks up, surprising everyone by her words.

"Well next time don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, I don't need anyone saving my life."

Before anyone could ask she quickly lays back down, her back facing us. I could've sworn I saw her face was red, maybe she has a fever, hope she is alright. Seeing that no one wanted to interrupt her, we turn back to Kias, nodding at him to continue his story.

"Right, so it was a few days ago when I ran into Croaga. I found her sleeping under a tree, and I was hoping she could help me, but there wasn't much she could do. She told me she will travel with me until I found my way back home, be it I would have to carry her along the journey to let her sleep. She only knew how to get to Jubilife City, so we headed towards that direction to see if anyone would recognize me, but then we ran into that Registeel. I don't know why, but it suddenly attacked us without warning, of course Croaga was sleeping at the time, so I felt the best solution was to run. That's when we ran into you guys, and now we are here."

I have to say, that is a pretty impressive story, but one thing was still on my mind after hearing what happened to him.

"Well it was a good thing that we ran into you guys. But I have to ask, what did you mean that you hope to run into someone who would recognize you? Plus, you're a lucario, you should've been able to at least defend against Registeel using your aura attacks."

At first he was hesitant at the question, but quickly answer, sensing no harm from us. "Well, it's kinda hard to explain. I don't exactly know how to use my aura, in fact I don't even know who I am.

That made me and my team to stop eating, surprised by what he said. "What happened?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me. It was a few days before I met Croaga when I woke up in a city I didn't recognize. You see, all I remember is that I use to be a riolu, but suddenly I'm a lucario. I can't remember where I use to live, or who my family was. I know I have a mother, but I can't even remember what pokemon she was."

I guess riolu's and lucarios just have bad luck in this place. "If it's of any help, we just came from Jubilife City. But we didn't exactly meet anyone who was looking for you, or any news of a missing Lucario."

His ears drop down at my news, but perk up again as he looks at me. "Well that's okay, I'm sure we will find someone eventually who will recognize me, right Croaga?" He turns to his traveling companion, only to see that she feel asleep through his story. "Never mind. So what about you guys, what's your names?"

With that question I start introducing my team, until I notice that a certain tyrogue was missing, who knows what kind of trouble he can get himself into.

"Looks like we are going to have to cut breakfast short. We better find Konohamaru before he gets himself hurt."

"Are you talking about the tyrogue?" I look at Kias pointing north. "I saw him run off when we were eating."

I sighed as we start cleaning up, annoyed at the fighting pokemon. Shocker wasn't exactly to happy to have been woken up from her sleep. But her mood worsened when we told her it was because of Konohamaru that we were leaving early. Kias and Croaga led the way, well mostly Kias because Croaga was still sleeping and he was carrying her. Turns out they had came from Floaroma Town, which is where Konohamaru must be.

I took this opportunity to get to know Kias a bit more while traveling, so I made sure to make it where me and Kias where in the lead, far enough so the others couldn't here me.

"So Kias, seems like you're in the same boat as me."

Giving me a curious look, he replies. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you use to be a riolu who happened to suddenly be a lucario. I haven't told the others yet, but I was originally a lucario. Don't know how I exactly got here, or how I ended up as a riolu, but the only thing I know right now is to take on the pokemon league."

Kias was taken back at my little secret, but made sure to keep it from showing, so that the others wouldn't notice. "So why tell me and not your team?"

"Out of all the pokemon I have meet that I don't know, you seem to be someone familiar. I can't really explain it, but I can trust you. Plus, I don't think they would really understand, probably think I'm crazy."

"Well how do I know you're not crazy and are making this up?" I notice a slight hint of skepticism in his voice.

"Like I said, you are in the same boat as me, now whether you believe me or not is not important. What is important is training you to defend yourself."

"Pfft. I can defend myself."

"You know any aura attacks?"

"...Maybe..." I notice he was sweating at my question, all the more proof that he doesn't.

"Hey, it's okay, we don't know how long it will be until we find your home, so while we are traveling I'm going to train you."

"You're not kidding, are you?"

I give him a skeptical look, since I have to explain this, twice. "If I was, you think I would be offering to train you?"

He seemed in deep thought, but finally he nods, giving off a smile. "Alright, and who knows, maybe I can help you evolve."

"I wouldn't mind that."

It wasn't long until we had finally reached Floaroma Town, and we were all surprised by the view. In front of us was a long valley covered in flowers of all types. I notice a few buildings, a pokemart and a pokemon center, but besides that, this town seems very peaceful. Too bad we didn't have that much time to enjoy the view, for shortly after, a familiar tyrogue starts running towards us to from the east, showing a worried expression on his face. Before I get the chance to ask what's wrong, Shocker tackles him to the ground. She lifts him up by the neck and starts shaking him.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! When I'm done with you the doctors won't even know how to rearrange you back to normal!"

"Is she always likes this?" Kias asked Albain while hiding behind him, terrified at the pikachu.

Albain shrugs, little out a laugh. "Only in the mornings. Trust me, you don't want to see her angry."

Shocker was in the middle of shaking Konohamaru when a purple balloon with a white puffy hair and an x on it's face floats to our group. Tears are coming from it's eyes, causing Shocker to finally stop strangling Konohamaru.

"Um...are you Brody?" From the sound of the drifloon's voice I can tell that the pokemon is a young girl.

Everyone looks at me expecting an answer, even though I never seen this drifloon before. I walk up to the pokemon, giving a smiling face to comfort her. "Why yes, I am. Brody at your service. Is everything okay?"

She suddenly starts crying out loud as she wraps me in a hug, squeezing tighter than an arbok and it's prey.

"OHTHANKGOODNESSYOUHAVETOHELPRESCUEMYFATHERHEWASTAKENBYSOMENASTYPOKEMONATTHEWINDMILLANDWON'TLETHIMGOANDI'MSOSCAREDIWANTTOSEEMYDADDY!"

I did not catch one word of what she said, so I manage to pull out an arm and start patting her, trying to comfort her. Eventually she calms down, lessens her squeeze as I ask her my question again.

"Hey, don't worry. Now can you tell us what happen?"

She nods and shortly explains what had happened. Turns out she was playing with her father by a windmill laboratory east of this town when suddenly pokemon wearing strange space suits came and kidnapped her father. She managed to get away, and that's when she ran into Konohamaru, who is currently unconscious because of Shocker.

"I'll apologize after he wakes up, let's go save her dad, I want to have a nice battle. Lead the way!" Shocker grabs the drifloon and runs off, leaving us all behind to sweat drop at her actions.

"Is she also like that?" Kias broke the silence, somewhat worried about this group.

"...Unfortunately, yes." Albain lets out a sigh as he soon goes after her.

I grab Konohamaru and put him above my shoulder as we all quickly follow after Shocker. Along the way, we pass a fainted pokemon with electricity coming from it's body, then another, and another. I'm guessing that Shocker was recently here. We finally reach her as she is battling an Usurang, finishing it off with electricity.

"Oh, it's about time you guys showed up, I decided to do a little warm up before we save her father."

None of us said anything, there was no need to. Instead I took notice of the building up ahead. It was average high, going up two stories while having a few windows on the front sides. There's a giant windmill next to it, probably used as a power source for the building. But what caught my attention was this pokemon wearing a weird space suit in front of the door, and I recognize them as the same pokemon that had tried to attack Prof. Rowan.

"Are those the pokemon that took your father?" At the moment, the Drifloon looked frighten, mostly because of her experience with Shocker.

"Y-yeah, be careful, I remember seeing a hugh group when they took my Dad."

"Hmm..." We were far enough for me to examine the building without letting the pokemon know that we are here. There's only one way in, it's most likely that they have hostages, so going in with a frontal assault would prove to be difficult. We could try sneaking in, but with our numbers, the enemy would most likely notice us before we reached the second floor. While I am thinking this, Konohamaru wakes up and starts ranting about the Drifloon and her father, about how we have to help, mostly everything we had already learned.

"Dang it Konohamaru, I don't need the distraction right now...Wait, that's it! Konohamaru, you're a genius!"

"I know...why am I a genius?"

I call the group to a huddle to explain my plan. "Alright, so here is how we are going to do this rescue. We are going to split into two groups, one in charge of diversion, the other in charge of rescue. Group A will be Albain and Cyril, they will be the diversions and most likely draw out most of the pokemon in the building. So be expecting a fight. Team B will be me and Shocker and Konohamaru, we will go in, take out any pokemon standing guard and rescue the pokemon in there."

Cyril nods at the plan while Albain starts popping his neck, getting excited for the upcoming fight. I notice Shocker's disappointment, most likely from the fact that she is going to miss out on the big fight.

"What about us?" I turn to Kias and Croaga, who is actually awake.

"Well it's just I don't want to get you guys involved, it can be dangerous."

"Look, just because we don't look all tough and mighty like you guys, it doesn't mean we are weak." I was surprised by Croaga's remarks, especially since she slept most of the time since I had meet her. "Plus, your plan is already risky with so few numbers. We don't know how many pokemon are in there, and it doesn't matter how tough you all are, one way or another, you guys are outnumbered."

She did prove a point, I didn't like our numbers, and it was already risky. I know Albain and Cyril can handle themselves, which is why I want Shocker and Konohamaru with me, where I can at least watch their backs for any trouble.

"Fine, but Konohamaru, you are going with group A. Croaga, please make sure he doesn't get himself hurt."

"Don't worry, we will keep an eye on him."

"Alright, all that's left is to take care of the guard, then we can go ahead with our plans."

"That won't be necessary, silly Americans." At the sound of the new voice, we turn to see a knocked out glameow with two other pokemon wearing the same space suits on the ground. But what caught my attention was the Swampert standing behind the fainted pokemon. He had a weird accent, one I couldn't recognize, and from the sound of his voice I can tell he is very confident. We were all confused at the sudden arrival of this new pokemon.

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Americans and their language. I had notice earlier that pokemon were being taken hostage. I had personally taken it upon my self to save those pokemon, and I would've been done by now if this pokemon hadn't locked the door. After getting him to talk, I found that these two other grunts had the key, so I paid them a visit to negotiate. I swear, this team galactic is worse than team aqua and magma combined."

"Um...okay, thanks and all, but who the heck are you?" Not that I wasn't grateful for this guys help, but he was definitely a strange one. He was taken back by my question, as though I had offended him.

"Very well, I'll tell you who I am. You are talking to the one and only, Skipper, the greatest French Swampert you will ever know!"

All at once, we all responded, except for Cyril, "Never heard of you."

This caused the swampert to fall flat on my face. "What a disrespectful group. Anyways, I have come here to help you with you rescue plan." He quickly gets up and offers his hand to me.

"I think we got this covered."

"It wasn't a question, it was a statement."

I let out a sigh, so far I wasn't liking this guy, but with his help, things could go a lot more smoother. "Fine, we'll let you help. Plus, I sense no bad intentions coming from you, so at least for now we can trust you."

"Hold it!" Shocker runs up and faces Skipper, his body over sizing hers. "How do we know he isn't working for these pokemon. Why should we trust you?"

Skipper lets out a laugh at her accusation. "You remind me a lot of an annoying friend I use to know. He was an electric type like you, and he also had a hard time trusting me." This only made Shocker more mad. He then tosses the keys to me and starts walking away towards Floaroma Town. "Oh well, I see that things are different then what they use to be."

"So then you are not going to help?" This guy gets more confusing by the second. He stops and turns around, facing our group.

"I wouldn't say that exactly, I'm just putting my trust in you that . Also, tell that annoying electric mouse that instead of asking why you should trust me, a better question would be how can you trust me." He continues walking, leaving my group behind, wandering what is up with this guy.

"Well good riddance." Shocker crossed her arms, turning her back on the swampart. Albain surprises us all by suddenly punching Shocker on the head, cuasing her to hold it in pain. "What the heck Albain?! What was that for?!"

"That was for your running mouth!" I have never seen Albain this mad before, nor have I heard him yell at Shocker since joining our team. "You just drove off someone who could've helped us a lot!"

"We don't need his help, I say we can handle things on our own!"

Those two end up shooting glares at each other, till finally Albain sighs. "One of these days that mouth of yours is going to get one of us killed."

"You always say that."

I just stare at the two, wandering how they even meet in the first place. After calming down, we head over to the building, and true to Skipper's words, we find that the front door was locked. Luckily the key that Skipper gave us worked, and we are soon in the building. Once inside, we see that we were in a hallway, guess all the other pokemon believed that there was no need to guard the front door if one of them was on watch. We soon come to the end of the hallway, opening up to a bigger room. Inside I see all sorts of pokemon wearing weird space suits, probably here just in case if someone did get in, it's a good thing that we have the element of surprise. As we're hiding be the corner, I nod at my team, letting them know it's time to separate.

Whispering to them as to not alert us, "Remember, this is only a distraction, me and Shocker will go in quick take out any guards left behind, rescue any hostages, and get out. Cyril, Albain, if things get out of hand I want you to pull everyone out. Alright, let's go."

Cyril is the first to rush in and take down one of the pokemon, surprising all the other pokemon. Soon Albain, then the rest of my team starts attacking them while they are still caught of guard. Meanwhile, through all the confusion, me and Shocker make our way undetected to the stairs, leading up to the second floor. Before going up, I look back, I really hope everything turns out fine. With that, we head up the stairs.

**Alright, going to stop there. So Skipper is the surviving nuzlocke pokemon from my story "Pokemon Emerald Randamizer nuzlocke." I caught him as a mudkip in emerald and he has grown to be one of my favorite characters. I was excited when I ran into him again, but this time as a swampert. Works really well.**

**Now for the announcement, not sure if you know but recently I had posted a new story. If you all remember Grant from earlier in this story, well now he is going to do a nuzlocke challenge. I felt that he shouldn't be a side character, he is one of my oldest oc since joining fanfiction. Besides that, don't forget to review, leave any questions, ect. Have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue Job part 2

**Hey Everyone, sorry about the late update. So welcome back to part two of rescue job. Last time we left Brody and the gang, they had just initiated a rescue plan. Things seem to be going well, will it last, who knows?**

**Brody: Technically you do.**

**Shhh! Anyways, got a little announcement at the end of this chapter, something I think you might like. Now do the disclaimer!**

**Brody: Dranicus101 doesn't own pokemon, if he did he would-**

**Shocker: He would make everyone worship pikachus!**

**Technically most people do...on with the story!**

(Third Person POV)

"This is actually a lot easier than I thought it would be." Albain yells to his team as he jumps on the head of a zubat, sending it to the ground.

Cyril nods, using mudslap to blind another attacking pokemon, giving him enough time to move to the side and dodge. Croaga, surprisingly, is moving at a fast pace, taking down any pokemon that decided to go against her. Kias on the other hand is by Konohamaru, defending him while trying to fend of other pokemon. After delivering an uppercut to a manchop, Croaga jumps back and lands next to Albain.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge." Kias knocks back a charging bidoof, causing it to faint. "Something doesn't seem right."

The team look around to see that there's no other pokemon to fight, the rest they had knocked out. Suddenly a cackling laugh echos in the room as all the fainted pokemon start disappearing. A gengar appears out of nowhere in front of the group, a devious grin across his face.

"I must say it was fun watching all of you make a fool out of yourselves, but I think it's time to drop the charade."

"What are you talking about?" Kias get's in a defensive position, along with everyone else, preparing for whatever the Gengar planned for them.

"Oh, did you really think you were fighting this whole time? I was just using an illusion, you have been fighting nothing but air this whole time. How unfortunate that you used most of your energy." The Gengar starts laughing more as pokemon that the group had thought they had originally beaten start appearing out of nowhere.

"Mates, I think we should make a run for it." Albain whispers to the others, not wanting to alert the enemy. But before they can even move an inch, the Gengar hits them with a menacing look, sending shivers down all their bones.

"Nice try, but because of my mean look, you won't be running anywhere." Gengar smiles cockily at preventing their escape, knowing that they are outnumbered and out powered. Without warning the pokemon begin to attack Albain and the others.

(MEANWHILE)

After leaving the group, Brody and Shocker go up the flight of stairs while the battle was happening on the first floor. Since there was no one between them and the upper floor, they quickly reach the top, revealing an open room. Inside the duo see that it is has a few computers, a table with documents. Across the room stood three pokemon, a big cat with a weird space like cloths on, a Kadabra wearing glasses, and a Drifblim tied up on the ground.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once, release the Drifblim, and we will let you go. And don't worry Mr. Drifblim, we will rescue you from these pokemon, especially him!" Brody points a paw at the Purugly, who reacts by becoming very red.

"So two snot nose brats think they can take on Team Galactic. We only came here to get some documents, but since you guys are looking for a bruising, then I, Mars, accepts your challenge. Oh, by the way...I'M A GIRL!"

Brody does a face plant at the realization. "Wait, really?"

"Well of course I'm female."

"If that's the case," Suddenly Brody rushes forward to Mars, gets on a knee while holding her right paw, "accept my deepest apoligies. I must have been blinded by your beauty. Perhaps instead of fighting we can talk this over dinner, my treat."

"Um, Brody."

Brody turns to the sound of Shocker's voice behind him. He sees his teammate with a menacing glare while holding his tail. There is a silence between the two, until Shocker's body starts to make electricity all over her body. She releases the huge amounts of electricity into Brody, which also shocks Mars. After a couple seconds she finally stops, letting go of Brody, who collapse on the ground.

"Instead of being so focused on flirting, maybe you should focus on fighting your opponent. You're just lucky that there was someone with brains to keep you in check." She turns to see the Purugly on the ground. The Kadabra steps back, not wanting to fight, leaving no one to stop her from rescuing the Drifblim.

"You should be the one who should focus on your opponent."

Without warning, Shocker is suddenly hit by a tackle attack, sending her against the wall. She looks up just in time to see another oncoming attack from Mars. She quickly jumps to the side, barely dodging the attack.

"How are you still standing? I made sure to let out enough electricity to paralyze you."

Mars starts laughing, holding up one of her paws to her mouth. "All you did was paralyze your friend. My limber ability makes sure that I don't get paralyzed. I admit, it was pretty bold attacking you own friend, but that did nothing."

"It's okay, he's use to this kind of stuff." As to prove her point, he starts mumbling some random stuff. "I'm just glad that this won't be an easy fight, I was beginning to think that you were really weak. Guess I don't have to hold back."

"Same here."

The two quickly get into battle position, Mars with a smug look on her face while Shocker's body is coursing with electricity. All the while, Brody is still paralyzed, mumbling on about who know what. Without wasting another second, the two pokemon charge at each other.

(Back on the First Floor)

_"Great, of all the pokemon to fight, it had to be a Gengar"_ Cyril thought to himself as he dodges another attack from the ghost pokemon.

After the ambush attack, the group got separated from each other. They have so far beaten most of the pokemon, but they were barely holding up. Cyril was unfortunate enough to be facing against the Gengar himself. Normally Cyril wouldn't be having a hard time against another pokemon, but all his attacks were useless against Gengar.

"Come on, is that the best you got? I'm just warming up." The ghost pokemon continues to taunt Cyril, confident that they would soon lose.

_"Dang it! I could try using that move, I only learned it recently."_ Cyril slowly gets into a charge position, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Oh, you are going to actually attack me. What makes you think it will be any different than the last times you tried attacking me?"

_"Your overconfidence will make that difference."_

Cyril rushes towards Gengar, jumping forward in the air as his claws start to glow. The Gengar realizes what he was planning, but is unable to dodge the metal claw attack. Using all the strength that he has, Cyril sends the Gengar crashing against the wall. Cyril lands, panting heavily.

_"That did the trick-What?!"_ Suddenly Cyril's body starts to shudder as he feels energy being drained from his body. The Gengar gets up, hardly fazed by the steel attack.

"You got guts kid, too bad my spite used up all of your energy. I had my fun, but I think it's time to end this."

Gengar dashes forward, preparing to deal the finishing blow. But just before he makes contact with Cyril's body, a torrent of water suddenly hits him, sending the ghost pokemon crashing to the wall again. This time he stays down, as his eyes are swirling.

"Fear not silly Americans, for I, the great Skipper, have returned!"

_"Wait a minute, that arrogant voice."_

Everyone stops fighting to see who the newcomer was. No one was expecting a Swampert to appear out of no where, especially a french one. Silence fills the room until the Swampert speaks up.

"Do you always gawk at every master piece you see, or is this the first time you've seen true perfection?" No one replies, no one really knew how to reply to that comment. "Well I came here looking for a group of pokemon. Ah, there you are."

Skipper walks up to Cyril, ignoring all the other pokemon around him, or the fact that they were recently in a battle. Cyril gives Skipper a look as to say 'What are you doing here?'

"Seems like you are all in a tight bind. It's a good thing I showed up when I did. I would've been here earlier, but the doors where being blocked by some type of ghost move. So I decided to make my own entrance." As to prove his point, he points at a torn down wall, revealing a hole leading to outside. "Honestly I'm surprised no one noticed me making that hole."

_"Is this guy for reals? Never mind, at least now we have a chance."_

"Now before we get started, is there anyone who would like to leave? No, then let's began."

Without giving anyone the chance to answer, he starts attacking the nearest pokemon, causing everyone to start battling once again. With the new ally, things start to turn for the team. In all the confusion that was caused by Skipper, Cyril is able to find his other teammates. They too were exhausted like him, but still had some fight left in them. With the new ally, things start to turn for the team. In all the confusion that was caused by Skipper, Cyril is able to find his other teammates. They too were exhausted like him, but luckily for them, they get the chance to rest for a bit as everyone starts to focus their attention on the Swampert. Despite receiving multiple attacks, Skipper is still fighting, sometimes trowing a pokemon against the wall, hitting another with a water attack, or simply smashing anyone foolish enough to get close to him.

"I guess that ego of his can attract others." Albain lets out a small laugh while holding his side, his body covered in bruises.

"Do you think we should help him." Kias shows concern, somewhat worried about Skipper.

"He'll be good mate. Plus, all that's left is low level pokemon. He can take care of the rubbish."

Looks like he spoke to soon, for they all hear a grunt, causing them to see the battle between Skipper and the remaining pokemon. Skipper was on his hands and knees, suddenly very exhausted. Standing in front of him is a Grovyle with his leaf blades activated. Standing by the Grovyle was also a stunky with claws dripping some sort of purple ooze.

"That's...a cheap...blow." Skipper had to take breaths between his words while the poison was taking hold.

"I think it's all fair game, but how about we put you out of your misery."

Just as the Grovyle and Stunky prepare to finish off the Swampert, Albain and Croaga rush forward, attacks ready to counter their opponents. Time seem to slow down as Albain and Croaga get closer and closer to the pokemon until they all make contact.

(second floor)

_"Jeez she doesn't know when to give up."_ Shocker thought to herself as she dodges another scratch attack from Mars. The fight had been evenly matched, with Shocker's powerful electric attacks against Mars. _"If only she didn't have that ability, this would've been over a long time ago."_

"Don't tell me this is all you got. Your attacks are as weak as a pichu's."

"Says the one who is evolved. Can't even take down a pikachu, man you're weak."

"Say whatever you want, but this is just a game to me. Just like a cat playing with her mouse, there's no way you can beat me."

_"Wait a minute, cat and mouse..."_ Shocker let's out a grin as she starts thinking of a plan.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Mars laughs out loud at her clever remark.

"Man, normally puruglies are unattractive, but you take the cake. And from the looks of it, seems as though you've been having a little too much cake."

"What?"

"I feel sorry for the pokemon who had to hatch you. Honestly just by looking at you I'm getting exhausted."

"So you resort to petty taunts, just proves just how low pikachus can get." Irritation slowly creeps into her voice as she let out those words.

Shocker simply shrugs, showing a big smug across her face. "Hey, you said I can say whatever you want. Guess you're also a scaredy cat if you would rather listen to me than fight me."

"Oh I am going to make you eat those words." This time Mars is yelling, her face completely red.

Shocker doesn't reply, instead she turns around and sticks her butt at her while pulling her right eyelid down with her tongue sticking out. Mars lets out a roar as she dashes towards Shocker. She doesn't make any effort to dodge, instead she gets pinned down as Mars stands on top of her, rage filling her eyes.

"You know, this was fun at first, but I'm getting tired of this."

"Guess I can say the same to you. Honestly I can't believe you fell for it."

Before the Purugly could react, Shocker releases all the electric energy she has in her body, sending it to Mars. She could do nothing but stand there as she is getting electrocuted.

While still shocking Mars, Shocker continues to speak. "Just to let you know, when I shocked Brody, I was holding back, but now that it's just you and me, there's no need for me to hold it in."

It wasn't long until Shocker finally stop. While she is giving off a smile, Mars falls over, her body all frizzled up from the electric attack.

"This is what you get for acting so confident. To actually loose to a mouse, how disgraceful." The Kadabra get's up from his hiding place, both hands behind his back. "Well, there is no point in staying here, we got what we needed. Now it's time for us to go."

Before Shocker could stop him, he uses teleport to vanish, along with Mars. Shocker just puffs up while crossing her arms.

"Pfft, torchics! Runaway, ha, guess I was so awesome that I scared him."

"How did you know that would work on her?" Shocker jumps up from suddenly hearing Brody right behind her.

"How did you? Never mind. To answer your question, it's like she said, it's just like a cat playing with a mouse. I remember one time when me and Albain had sneaked in a house, the TV was left on. I notice this weird cartoon show about a meowth trying to catch a pichu, but the pichu would always outsmart the cat. So I figured the same thing would happen."

"Amazing, as usual. Now that they are out of the way, let's go untie Mr. Drifblim."

As soon as they untie the ghost pokemon, he wraps Brody and Shocker in his arms.

"Oh thank you. Please tell me, is my daughter okay?"

"Y-yes...She is waiting outside!" Brody was able to let out those words while being squeezed to death.

"I must go to her, she must be worried!"

The Drifblim lets the duo go, and heads towards the window. He waves goodbye to them, then flies out, most likely going to his daughter.

"Who knew ghost pokemon were huggers."

"Who cares. Let's get out of this place. I could use a good rest."

Brody and Shocker start making their way to the stairway. As they descend, Brody starts to get worried.

"What's up with you?" Shocker gives him a weird look.

"It's too quiet."

"So, probably just beat all those pokemon downstairs."

"That may be, but if they did, why didn't they come up."

Realization comes to Shocker, and without wasting another second, the duo start running to the first floor. As they enter it, they are shock to see that it was damaged very badly. Furniture were all over the place, there were cracks on the walls and ceilings, and a hole in a wall. The only one in the room was a lucario sitting.

"Kias, what happened? Where's everyone?" Brody rushes to the lucario, sensing something was very wrong.

"They all went to the pokemon center...Did you rescue the father?"

"Yeah, after Shocker defeated the pokemon upstairs we released the Drifblim and he went to go to his daughter...Kias, what happened?"

Kias remains silent for a while, but eventually he shares with them what had transpired since they had went upstairs. He told them of the Gengar, of Skipper showing up and helping them out. But as well he told them how Skipper almost didn't make it, that if it wasn't for Albain and Croaga, things would've turned out worse for him. Brody was also silent as he heard what had happened. A question came to his mind, one that he didn't want to ask but he had to know.

"Kias, are Albain and Croaga okay?"

"..."

Kias didn't need to say anything, Brody already figured it out. He didn't want to believe it was true, but his fears were confirmed. Albain and Croaga were gone.

**Albain, male Ambipom, level 3-14**

**Croaga, female croagunk, level 8-12**

**Sorry for the short chapter, so some explanations are needed. So what had happened was I came across a stunky, Skipper easily beats it, but it poisoned him, but he still had fool health, no biggie. Next pokemon I run into is a grovyle, which Skipper almost beats until it uses absorbs, and it does a lot of damage. So I switch with Albain, him being faster. But the grovyle used quick attack, it was a critical hit. Same thing happened with Croaga...What's funny is that I was actually planning on making those two a couple later in the future...Things don't exactly go as you planned.**

**The reference Shocker used was Tom and Jerry, honestly that's how I pictured it. **

**Now for the little announcement. So when I first did this story I was doing trivia questions that had prizes for the readers. I recently stopped due to lack of participation, but someone has convinced me to start it up again. So not only will I do it for this story, but also for my other story.**

**Now since I lost two pokemon on the team, that means I will be getting two new pokemon. So that will be the prize, whoever are the first two people to answer correctly my question, they get to nickname the pokemon, give their personality, hobbies, ect. Now on with the question!**

**Since this is about Nintendo, this question will be related to it. What is the ancient universal cheat code used in all old time games? (hint, it was used in Wreck it Wralph)**

**Good luck to all of you, I will accept answers through either pms, or reviews, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Moving on

**Hey everyone, look who came back from the dead! Well in a technical term. So as you can figure from this chapter, this story received the most votes so now I will be focusing more on this story than the others, sorry for those who really wanted to read the other two.**

**Brody: Get on with it, do you have any idea how long you have kept us waiting, how many disappointed ladies that had missed the chance to know more about me?**

**Don't worry, I'm going to be working my butt off for this story, so stop complaining! Now before I continue, first some replies to the many reviews that were left for the story.**

**Static Eevee 198: Yes they will be missed. I had many plans for croaga and Albain, but a fury swipe and critical hit had taken them. They are the bane for all nuzlocker! And yes, Shocker knew him very well, in fact her backstory will be coming soon.**

**Jaegothis7: I agree, Shocker can be very…intimidating, just wait until she becomes a Raichu…may Arceus have mercy on their souls…Again, I had so many idea for Croaga but one to many fury swipes had taken her. The silly Americans phrase was inspired by Monty Python and the Holy Grail. In fact, Skipper's whole character is mostly based of the French in the movie.**

**Now that we got that through, DO THE DISCLAMIER!**

**Brody: Dranicus101 doesn't own Pokémon, he would make an anime about me, the brave lucario who goes on daring adventure, saving the damsel in distress, where all females admire me-**

**NOPE! Anyways, on with the story!**

A strong gust of wind blew across the grassy plain, the sun slowly succumbing the dark sky. Most wouldn't miss this chance to see the view the sun was giving, but this was not the case for one certain Riolu. The sun was against his back as his shadow overcasting two burial spots. A week had passed since the events at the Windmill laboratory. As Brody stood there in the cool wind, deep in thought, he didn't notice the Aron and Pikachu that were walking towards him.

"Still moping around?" Shocker the Pikachu asked, not with attitude or a smirk but one of slight disappointment. Brody turns to his friends and gives a small smile.

"So has Skipper returned yet?"

"No. To be honest I'm glad he's gone. Probably got scared and ran off. He's all bark and no bite."

Cyril the Aron taps her and gives her a look of concern. Seeming to understand what he wanted to say, Shocker crosses her arms.

"I don't care if he helped us. He's gone, didn't even bother staying. He left, leaving us to take care of them!" She points at the two graves, shouting those last words.

"Shocker, now's not the time to get angry, especially here."

She opens her mouth to reply but sighs instead, her eyes shifting to the two graves. The three of just stood there as the sun was setting. Suddenly, out of the blue, all three Pokémon are blasted by a torrent of water, knocking them back and to the ground. After coughing and gasping for air, the trio look in the direction of the attacker. They were all surprised to see a big familiar blue bi-pedal mud fish, sporting the biggest grin ever.

Speaking in his signature accent, the French Swampert walks to the trio. "Americans, always acting as though the dead will stay dead."

"What the heck Skipper!" Shocker gets up, electricity beginning to coarse through her body as she rushes towards the Swampert. "You disappeared on us for a whole week and now you come back, soak us in water and mock us-" Skipper cuts her off by dropping a big bag in front of her.

"If you must know, I have been gathering supplies for our journey. You all had time to grief these past few days, now it's time to get up and continue. Brody, you are supposed to be the leader of this team, what have you done to prepare for this journey?"

"Hey, don't go changing the subject on me! Why did you come back?!"

"Hold on Shocker." Brody shakes off the water on his fur, giving his body a ridiculous look, and walks to Shocker and Skipper. "He's right, all we haven't been doing much during this week. If they were here, they wouldn't want us wasting time. We all started this journey, and we are going to finish this journey. But she does have a point, why did you come back Skipper?"

Skipper remains quite for a bit, until he finally sighs and looks at each of them. "You're not the only ones who had to go through these trials." That left them curious as to what this Swampert was hiding, but they didn't have the chance to ask any questions as he continues. "Plus, I figured I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that you are going to get yourself killed. You are going to need all the help you can get. Now let's head back to the camp site, you going to get a cold and that will leave me having to take care of you all."

"Gee, thanks." Shocker mumbles as Brody chuckles a bit. Cyril quickly joins them as they all start heading to their camp.

Brody was watching Skipper, thinking about the Swampert and his words. _"He is right, it's time to move on...But one thing he said still bothers me. What did he mean by the us acting as though the dead stay dead? What are you hiding Skipper?"_

**Indeed, what is he hiding? DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNLAJSDFOJWEKH Anyways, so the reason why this chapter is short is because it's where I'm starting off. As in, after not working on this story for a while, this would be the best way to bring it back up to pace. Also, concerning the trivia questions, they will be continued, but in a few chapters. One last thing before I end, there will be another chapter right around the corner, either later today or tomorrow, and that's where the team will start continuing their journey. Thanks for your patients.**


	9. Chapter 9: Into the Woods part 1

**Welcome back to another chapter. So this would've been out earlier, but I had to take care of errands over the weekend. Now that we got that out of the way, time for the review…there was only one. But that doesn't matter.**

**Jaegothis7: Thank you for the complement. Your stories are great too. And yes, critical hits are the worst…unless you are the one doing them. And Brody being in an anime would be awesome, and your animations are good, I don't even know how to do a simple one. Skipper does have many secrets, nothing too crazy, but crazy enough to make you wander what he is hiding!**

**Now enough of that, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Skipper: Dranicus101 doesn't own Pokémon, and frankly I'm glad he doesn't. An American such as him would ruin the company and send us all to the grave.**

**Like you can do any better!**

**Skipper: I'm French, of course I can!**

**I'm getting off topic…ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Brody's POV)

"So this is Eterna forest? Funny, I imagined it to be a lot bigger." Shocker eyed the trees making up the forest.

"Always quick to assume, I'm surprised you can hold up on your own." Skipper stops by Shocker, his demeanor full of French pride.

"Oh, are those fighting words? Once I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were never born."

"Ha, coming from a tiny mouse as yourself, I've seen scarier Pichus."

"And there they go." I and Cyril had finally caught up to them to see that they were already smack talking each other. "I know electric and water don't mix, but this is getting ridiculous."

Cyril nods in agreement as he watches the two argue. It's been a day sense we had continued with our journey. Konohamaru was really shaken by the events at windmill factory, so Kias volunteered to stay behind with him until he recovered. I figured now that things have calmed down we could have a nice relaxing walk to Eterna forest, but those two have been at it sense we left. 

"Too bad Kias and Kono decided to stay back. Would've been nice having a conversation without those two always fighting. Not that you are not fun to talk with." He just rolls his eyes at me as I step between Shocker and Skipper. "Okay, as much as I would love to see you two argue, we should get going."

The two glare at each other before crossing their arms and turning their backs to one another. Seeing as they were done, I took the lead into the forest. Really wish those two would get along. It wasn't long until we came across a Chansey, I sensed the Pokémon was slightly worried and also…A FEMALE! I rush to her and get on one knee, holding one of her paws.

"My dear, it seems that you are lost. Looks like we have a lot in common for I am too lost…in your eyes." I was about to continue, but suddenly felt someone pulling on my ear. "Hey, what are you doing-OUCH-not the ears, they're sensitive-ow"

Shocker was the one pulling my ear as she was dragging me away. "The only thing lost here is your mind." She pulled me to the back of the group to make sure I wouldn't go back to that Chansey. Skipper decided he would ask her the questions.

"So what is a Chansey doing out here in the forest?"

"Oh my, n-nice to meet you. I'm Cheryl and I was going to travel through the forest but along the way I lost my way. Would you happen to know how to get back?"

"Why yes, I am French and we French Pokémon have an excellent sense of directions. The exit is over that…way?"

Skipper points at the direction where we had come from but stops in confusion. We all turn to see the path that we were travelling on was now gone. Behind us was a thick wall of trees, blocking our only way back. Soon the temperature starts to drop as a thick fog enters the area. To make it worse we soon heard a cackling laughter emanating through the air.

"My, look what we have here, a group of traveling Pokémon, all lost in the woods. Me thinks they all need help, so help they shall receive."

"How about you show yourself and fight instead of hiding like a coward!" Shocker shouted into the air, sparks coming off her cheeks.

"Oh, we have a brave one here…From the looks of it, this whole group is a mismatch of personality, how interesting. I hope you are all ready, for the games are about to begin!"

"Wait, what do you mean-"

I never had a chance to finish my sentence. There was a bright flash, I felt the ground below me disappear when suddenly it comes rushing back, with me falling on it hard. After a few seconds of disorientation I look around to see that my teammates where nowhere to be seen.

"Great, we haven't even gotten far in the forest and we are already separated and lost. Better find them and get out of here."

I get up and pick a direction to go but suddenly I felt a hard tug on my arm, causing me to lose balance and fall back on the ground. I look up to see my arm has a chain wrapped around in, the chain leading to a bush that was currently shaking. I cautiously get up and walk to the bush, making sure to keep quite so as to not alert the creature. As I get near I slowly push the branches aside and I'm surprised to see a Vibrava. I close my eyes to sense the aura within the Pokémon, but all I see is a white aura surrounding it. It didn't seem hostile…in fact, I can't really tell what this Pokémon is thinking. I open my eyes and see that the dragon Pokémon was covering his eyes.

"Um…what are you doing?" I couldn't help but ask the creature, who knows, I might've found help.

"…Shh…I'm hiding."

"Hiding from what?" From the sound of his voice I can tell its male. But now I'm on alert, if he is hiding from something, there might be an enemy nearby.

"There's a Riolu that appeared out of nowhere, he must be a wizard sent to destroy me. Luckily I know a secret."

It took me a second to process what he just said. He's probably just playing a game, so I'll play along. "So what's the secret?"

"I can't tell you, it's called a secret for a reason…Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, especially that Riolu."

I couldn't help but chuckle out loud. "Alright, I promise."

Still covering his eyes, he starts whispers to Brody. "If I can't see it, it can't see me."

"…"

"…"

I'm really starting to question this guy's humor. "You're joking, right?"

"Of course not silly. That's how it works."

"But I can see you."

"What?! How, there's no way you can see me…unless you are the Riolu!" He uncovers his eyes and jumps back at the sight of me. He crouches down and covers his head as though he was expecting me to hurt him. "Please Mr. wizard riolu, don't send me to oblivion, or turn me into a Poliwag! I'm too young to be turned into a water pokemon!"

Okay this is getting a little out of hand, amusing but I think I had enough. "Hey, its okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well if you say so." He got up so casually as if the whole ordeal never happened. "The name's Oyiva."

"What?! You're going to trust me, just like that?!

"Yup, you said you weren't going to hurt me, and you didn't."

"…I think I'm going to get going." I have no idea of what to make of this Vibrava. I didn't get far as a felt that familiar tug on my arm again. I turn to see that the chain that was attached to my arm was currently attached to one of the Oyiva's legs. "You have got to be kidding me."

"This is a game that all must play." It's that same voice again, echoing in the woods. Oyiva gets scared by the voice and holds on tight to me. I would've pushed him off but the voice continued. "Two by two you all must go, you and your partner must make it out while having to deal with the opposite."

As quickly as the voice came, it left, leaving me confused and slightly annoyed that I'm chained to this guy. "Of all Pokemon to be chained to, why couldn't it have been Shocker, or a lady?!"

"That's simple, girls have cooties."

"…This is going to be a long day." But suddenly something occurred to. If what that voice said was true, then that means the team is paired up with someone they are less compatibale. I gulped as I guessed who Shocker's and Skipper's partners were.

"This is really going to be a long day." With Oyiva still clinging to my body, I start making my ways into the woods.

(Meanwhile, Third POV. With Skipper and Shocker)

"WHY WON'T THIS STUPID CHAIN BREAK?!"

Shocker was currently pulling on the chain, letting loose a whole bunch of electricity. The chain was attached to her leg while on the other side it was attached to his legs. Despite all the electricity, he was perfectly fine as he was laying on his side.

"If it didn't work the first time, what makes you think it will work for the tenth time?"

"Just shut up!"

"_And to think that she is worse than Dash._" He thought about his old friend as Shocker continued letting loose electricity everywhere. _"This is going to be a long day."_

(With Cyril)

He was currently panting as he was in a battle position, the ground around him frozen. Attached to his leg a chain that was also attached to his opponent, a Sneasel.

"_I hope no one has it this bad." _That was all Cyril could think as the Sneasel jumps towards him, preparing to use another attack.

(With Cheryl the Chansey)

Cheryl was currently running for her life, tears coming from her eyes.. Behind her was a flaming Arcanine, surprised and angry that a Chansey is out running him.

"Stop running and fight me!"

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

To make matters worse, the Arcanine that Cheryl was running from was also chained to her. It seemed as though everyone will be having a long day today.

**And done, this was a fun chapter to do. So for those of you who don't remember exactly what happens in the game, when you meet Cheryl, she accompanies you through the forest, thus forcing you to do double battles. I figured instead of just doing something simple like that, the group will have to learn to get along with the pokemon they either like the least or are least compatibale.**

**Now I said I wasn't going to do any trivia questions, but this will be just a fun question. So we have a vibrava, a sneasel, and a arcanine. One of them is a cameo, the other two are new teammates. Which one is which?**

**I'll be back with part two, where we will find out a bit more about certain characters and new ones. Hoped you all enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Into the Woods part 2

**And we are back to another chapter. Welcome to part two of Into the Woods, now before we get started, first some replies.**

**Jaegothis7: I figured now that the team is starting to get defined, Shocker would be the one to stop Brody in his flirting shenanigans. If you have any funny lines that both Brody and Shocker could use, be my guest.**

**Static Eevee 198: Oh yeah, those two are going to be at each other's neck from time to time. But like I mentioned before, we are going to learn a few things about Skipper and Shocker.**

**Alright, now that is through, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Brody: …Um…Skipper and Shocker are currently in an argument…again.**

**Well someone do the disclaimer!**

**Cyril: ….**

…**I don't own Pokémon, nor will I ever, unless by some extreme luck. If I did…I don't know, probably make a sandwich or something…ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Third Person POV, with Shocker and Skipper)

"Would you stop- *thump* seriously, stop- *thump* FOR CRYING OUT LOUD STOP DRAGGING ME!"

Shocker was currently being dragged by Skipper as he was walking through the forest, not giving her time to catch her balance or get back up. Eventually he stop at a fork in the path, much to the satisfaction of Shocker.

"Finally, now that you had so kindly decided to stop, maybe you will start using that pea size brain of yours and listen!"

"Pfft, don't compare me to your intelligence." Skipper scoffs at Shocker's insult as he looks at the two paths.

"If you claim to be as smart as me, then why are we still lost?! I told you, we are going in the wrong direction."

"I'll have you know, we French Pokémon have a perfect sense of direction."

"The only thing perfect about you is idiotic pride."

"Classic American, always assuming things."

"Oh, coming from the guy who always assumes Americans are foolish, silly, dumb or whatever else you can come up with!"

"I don't assume, I know. Now if you don't to get dragged again, I suggest you keep up. We are going right."

"What?! You have no idea where you are going. I say left!"

"Fine, go ahead."

"I will!"

So Skipper goes right as Shocker goes left, unfortunately for her she didn't get far for she started getting pulled by the chain attached between her and Skipper. Soon she found herself being dragged again through the dirt path.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

(Meanwhile, with Cyril)

"_What is this Sneasel's problem?" _Cyril thought to himself as he dodged another ice attack. To make matters worse, he was currently chained to the very Pokémon attacking him. _"It's bad enough waking up lost in the woods, being chained to a killer is just icing on the cake!"_

He was caught off guard as the Sneasel suddenly appeared behind him. He only had a few seconds to dodge the slash attack, jumping forward and rolling away.

"_I bet no one has to deal with this!"_

(Meanwhile)

Cheryl the Chansey was currently hiding behind a tree, breathing heavily as the Arcanine was close by, searching for her. She looks around the tree to see him sniffing around but having no luck in finding her hiding place.

"_It's a good thing he hasn't figured that he is could use the chain to find me."_

Unfortunately for her, the Arcanine just noticed the chain attached to his leg. He sniffs it for a couple seconds until he notices that it leads to a tree and goes behind it. Cheryl quickly hides behind the tree, her heart starting to race. She could hear the Arcanine as he gets closer and closer. The fire Pokémon looks behind the tree to see a shaking Chansey as they make eye contact. There is a moment of silence as she gives a sheepish smile. He suddenly bares his fangs and goes for a crunch attack but at the last second she moves out of the way. The tree that was there now had a huge chunk bitten off. Cheryl took this chance to run off while the Arcanine realized he just missed and spits out all the wood in his mouth. He notices the chain again and sees that it's chained to Cheryl and gives off a big grin.

"NO MORE RUNNING!" He grabs the chain with his mouth and pulls back, causing Cheryl to fall on the ground. "We are going to finish this!"

She only has a look of terror as the Arcanine starts walking towards her, each step bringing him closer and closer.

(Back with Skipper and Shocker)

"Hmm…seems like another fork in the road."

"You don't say!" Shocker, currently covered in dirt from being dragged, was leaning against a tree as Skipper was looking at the two separate paths.

"Fear not, I already know where we must go. We shall go right again."

"Oh no, we are not doing this again."

"If you want to get dragged, be my guest, but we are going right!"

He goes to take the right path but is surprised to feel a tug at his leg. He tries moving forward but notices the chain was pulling on his leg. He looks to see that Shocker has tied herself to a tree and was crossing her arms.

"I don't know what kind of silly game you Americans play, but now is not the time, we need to get out of here."

"This isn't a game. I rather be tied for this tree than being dragged through the forest against my will."

"You untie yourself right now or else!"

"Or else what?"

Skipper shows off a smile at Shocker's question, causing her to be somewhat worried.

(At the exit of the forest)

A purple creature was floating in the air with her eyes close as though she was sleeping. The Mismagius suddenly opens her eyes as she stifles a yawn.

"Man, if I knew they would take this long to make it here, I would've brought a book. Maybe a snack, I could go for a snack."

Soon she starts to daydream about different types of foods, failing to notice a familiar Aron carrying a Sneasel on his back. Once Cyril reaches the exit, he falls to the ground, catching the ghost's attention.

"Finally, we have are first place winners!" Her eyes glow as the chain around Cryil and the Sneasel vanish. She then notices the unconscious Sneasel on his back. "So…what happened here?"

A sweat falls down on the side of Cyril's head as he recalls those recent events.

_Flashback_

_Cyril and the Sneasel were facing each other, both breathing heavily._

"_This is your last chance, explain yourself or else I'll end you this instant." The Sneasel, revealed to be female, shouted at Cyril._

_Cyril sighed as he has been trying to tell her that he can't talk. He made gestures to his mouth, trying to explain his situation._

"_Very well, you've made your choice, I've made mine."_

_Cyril face plants at her remarks, wandering how dense is this Pokémon. He was so distracted that he was slow to react to the rushing Sneasel. He was caught off guard at what happened next, the Sneasel ended up tripping and falling forward, hitting his forward with her own. Cyril just stood, trying to figure out what just happened as the Sneasel goes unconscious._

"Wow, that's unfortunate. It's a good thing I can see in your recent memories since you don't talk. And perfect timing, here's are second place!"

Cyril turns to where she is looking to sees Brody with a Vibrava walking in the distance. Brody was covering his ears as the Vibrava was moving his mouth nonstop.

"And then there was that one time my brother decided to do a little adventure, so we had to climb this really tall…Are those your friends you were talking about?"

Brody looks up at his question, noticing Cyril. Relief comes to him as he rushes towards Cyril and tackles him down in a big hug.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Suddenly Brody notices the Mismagius and instantly knows that the ghost is a female. "I think I understand now. Only someone as bewitching as you could cast a love spell on me. Well fear not, this Riolu is under your spell."

"What?"

Before Mismagius could fully reply, Brody is suddenly pulled back. He looks to see Oyiva flapping his wings as he was pulling Brody up in the air.

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving you! Don't you know witches still souls?!"

"I should probably get rid of that chain." Just like last time, Mismagius releases the chain around Brody's leg.

At first he is relieved but quickly realized how high up he was. It wasn't long until he came crashing down to the ground. Both Cyril and Mismagius sweat drop, watching Brody on the ground. Suddenly another group joins the fray, causing everyone to shift their attention to the newcomers. No one was expecting to Cheryl dragging a heavily damaged Arcanine.

"And…here's third place…What happened-"

"Sorry, I think I went a little too far. I didn't mean for him to get this badly. Thank you all for helping me find the exit, I'm going to take him to the nearest Pokémon center before he dies from internal bleeding."

No one said anything as she continues on her way, picking the Arcanine up as the chain disappears.

"Well…that was unexpected, now that only leaves the remaining two."

Just then, a loud electric noise is heard through the forest, catching everyone's attention. They all turn to see Skipper carrying a tree on his shoulder, with Shocker attached to that tree as she was letting loose multiple thunder shocks.

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

"I warned you to untie yourself, but you didn't listen. Now stop your complaining, we're finally here."

"For the love of Arceus, get this chain off me!"

Mismagius quickly lets them go, slightly scared of Shocker. Once freed, Shocker jumps downs from the tree, glad that she is finally free.

"Congratulations, you've all made it through the forest!"

"What?!" Shocker walks to the Ghost Pokémon, giving her a death glare as she lets loose electricity. "You're the reason why I had to put up with this French moron?!"

"~Yeeesss~"

"Tell me, what purpose you had chaining us together?!"

"Nothing, I was just bored and wanted to see what would happen."

"WHAT?!"

Shocker lunges at Mismagius, only to have the ghost pokemon disappear, causing Shocker to fall to the ground.

"Yeah, you better run! Next time I see you are dead!"

Oyiva flies down to Shocker and helps her up. "Um…She is a witch, and a ghost…And a girl…those are the worst."

"And who the heck are you?"

"I would also like to know that?"

Everyone jumps at the sudden appearance of the Sneasel. Brody, who was currently on the ground gets up and rushes to the female Sneasel. But before he could get the chance to say a word, his mouth is frozen shut by the Sneasel.

"I don't know who she is, but I already like her. What's your name?"

"Korra, you there, you defeated me in battle, I will join your team now."

Cyril sweatdrops again as he thinks to himself. _"What is up with her? All that happened was that she knocked her self out."_

"Well since out team leader is currently occupied, I will introduce everyone else. I'm Skipper, the superior French Swampert. That sarcastic Pikachu with an attitude is Shocker. The silent one is Cyril, and Brody is the Riolu who is in charge of this team."

"I'm Oyiva, and I'm Brody's new best friend."

"Well, now that introductions are done, let's get out of this forest. Americans and their silly trees."

Skipper heads out of the woods, leaving little time for the others to fully get to know each other. Soon they all join him, leaving the forest with the two new pokemon.

**Okay, first off, major apologies for taking so long. At first this chapter seemed like a good idea, but then writer's block decided to show it's ugly face. So sorry that this chapter is short. So to make up for it, trivia question! And I'll give you a hint on what the prize is as well, sorry for being so rash, I'm just done with this chapter.**

**Which of the eeveelutions has the strongest defense stats?**

**Prize has to do with an Eevee. Good luck to you all, sorry for the late, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Time to trim the Hedge

**It's finally here! The long awaited chapter! And for those of you who are new to this story and just skipped to this chapter, there's a reason why there hasn't been an upload for a long time. Reason is that I lost my USB, but now that I found it, the adventure can continue! **

**Last we left off, the gang had recently lost their way in Eterna forest, and due to a ghost Pokémon wanting to have fun, and they ended up meeting some new teammates. Now they find themselves out of the forest, ready for whatever happens next.**

**I don't own Pokémon…that's it, I don't.**

(Third Person POV)

"Finally! Civilization!" Shocker was more than happy to be finally out of the forest and back to a city.

"If you can call it that." Skipper commented in his usually prideful French voice.

Soon Brody, along with Cyril, Oyiva, and Korra follow close behind. "How about we find a Pokémon center before you two get into another argument?" It has only been a few hours and the Sneasel was already getting tired of those two.

"Such a brilliant idea from a brilliant Pokémon. The night is still young, we should-" Before Brody could even finish his words, his mouth is frozen shut by Korra.

"Like I said before, I'm not interested."

Managing to break off the ice, he starts heading towards the Pokémon center. "She is right, it's already getting late, so we better rest up."

So they all start heading towards the healing center, only for a familiar Chimchar to grab Brody and start running off.

"Don't worry I'm a friend! I'll bring him back as soon as I can!"

Everyone sweat drops at the sudden appearance of the Chimchar running off with Brody.

"Should we go save him?" Oyiva was concerned for his new best friend. Shocker just pats the dragon on the head to reassure him.

"It's okay, this kind of stuff happens to him…To be honest I'm still surprised he's still alive. Now let's get going, I don't know about you guys, but sleep sounds perfect right now."

With that, the group heads into the Pokémon center, leaving Brody being dragged away. Eventually the Chimchar stops in front of a huge statue.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you Brody!"

"Hey Barry, nice to see you too. Mind explaining why you brought me here?"

"Well I figured you just got here so I thought now would be great to show you this statue."

Brody would have smacked him if it wasn't for two things. One, he was tired from his little adventure in the woods. Two, the same Weavile that he meet back at Lake Verity was standing right next to them with his arms behind his back.

"I see that you've come to see Eterna's statue." He voice was filled with a bit of curiosity as he turns to look at the statue. "Shaping our world is time and space in an intertwining spiral. Revered in Sinnoh are the Pokémon of time and space…Sinnoh's myths…It needs investigation…It's time for me to go."

With that the mysterious Weavile walks past them, leaving both of them to wander who exactly was that Pokémon. They stood there before Barry shakes himself.

"Man, what a weird guy. Well I'm off to face the gym leader, you should too. It was fun running into you again."

Before Brody could get a word, Barry runs off, leaving him to sweat drop at the Chimchar. "Guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow."

He takes one more look before going back to the Pokémon center. He didn't get far when suddenly something grabs him by the shoulder, stopping him in place.

"Funny, you don't see that many Riolus around this part of Sinnoh."

Recognizing the voice as a female, Brody turns around to see a Lucario, sporting a friendly smile. "Have I died and gone to heaven? For all I see is an angel in front of me."

"Woah, hold on kid, I think you are a little young to be flirting with someone like me."

"Appearances can be deceiving. But I'm actually a lot older than I look. The name is Brody, may I have the pleasure of having yours?"

"…Cynthia…So what brings you here?"

"I'm here with my team to recover from Eterna forest. Tomorrow we will be facing the gym leader."

"Oh, you're a trainer. Man that brings back memories. I'm hearing doing some research…Here's a little something to help you on your travels." She then hands him a disk with the letters HM01 printed on the item. "Good luck with the gym battle."

She then continues on her way, leaving Brody holding the device in his hands.

"…I will forever cherish this gift from you!"

Soon Brody returns to his team, finding that they had already rented out rooms for the night. The following day, after preparing for the next battle, the gang had all entered the gym, seeing a lush green scenery, filled with an assortment of plants. As they were walking around, they are greeted by multiple vine attacks in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

"I see that you've come here to challenge the gym leader. Well I, Gardenia, accept your challenge."

Turning to the source of the voice, they see a Roserade standing in the distance. Brody, who immediately recognize the gym leader as a female, jumps over the vine wall and starts rushing towards the gym leader. He jumps forward with arms spread out, only for another Pokémon to tackle him in mid-air, knocking him to the ground. Looking up, Brody sees a Turtwig facing him, already in a battle position.

"If you wish to face our gym leader, you have to get through me first-"

Within seconds, Brody delivers are fierce kick to the grass Pokémon, sending him flying off to the side. "Never get in the way between a Pokémon love for another!"

Everyone just sweat drops at the words of Brody. A Cherrim then enters the battlefield, slightly worried about facing this Riolu. To the surprise of everyone, Brody leaves the exits the field to join his team. He pats Vibrava on the head, giving off a smile.

"You're up Oyiva."

"What are you doing Brody?" Shocker, as well as everyone else was confused as Oyiva flies to face the grass type.

"It is my duty as a gentlemon to never harm any female."

"Don't worry buddy, I'll make sure to protect you from any nasty cooties!"

Oyiva shouts with joy as he immediately tackles the grass Pokémon. She retaliates by using magical leaf, causing Oyiva to flinch. But quickly recovering, he suddenly appears behind Cherrim and delivers a critical faint attack, knocking the grass Pokémon out.

"Impressive. You've met all the requirements to challenge me. Will you be facing me, or will one of your team go against me."

Before Oyiva could answer, Korra is suddenly next to him. "I'll take you on."

Gardenia responds only by nodding and jumping off her platform. Oyiva flies back to the group as the two Pokémon prepare to face each other.

"Just because you have a type advantage, don't think this will be easy."

With that, the Roserade thrust her two rose arms into the ground as her body starts glowing green. Suddenly vines filled with thorns come out of the ground, all rushing towards the Sneasel. Keeping a calm demeanor, she jumps to the side just as the vines were about to make contact. But they didn't stop there, for they changed directions and started following Korra. Without breaking a sweat, she dashes around the battle field, the vines always close behind.

"You may be fast, but that won't help you for long. I can sense everything in this battlefield, my vines will always go after you."

Suddenly Korra makes a sudden turn and starts running towards Gardenia. "If that's the case then I'll just take care of you now."

Gardenia lifts her arms up from the ground and prepares to attack the rushing ice Pokémon. "Don't think I'm going to let you-"

Suddenly Gardenia was at lost for words, for Korra had vanished out of thin air, only to appear right behind the grass Pokémon, her claws glowing an icy blue. Seconds pass until the Roserade collapses on the ground, leaving everyone speechless. An oddish rushes towards the two to check on the gym leader, but is surprised to found that she is unconscious.

"Gardenia is no longer able to battle, the victors are the challengers! Here's the gym badge for your victory!"

With that the oddish hands Korra the badge, which she takes and goes back to the team. As soon as she hands it to Brody, the team starts congratulating her for her victory. Everyone except for Brody, who was still speechless. He wasn't shocked over her victory, but how she had defeated Gardenia.

"_Interesting, I've only seen one other Pokémon use that form of attack before…Looks like there's more to this Sneasel then beneath the eyes."_

"Hey Brody, come on, your team is leaving you behind!"

His thoughts are drawn away at the shouting of Shocker, who was already at the door. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up to you real fast."

"Whatever."

Shocker leaves the building, giving Brody the chance to check on Gardenia. There were other grass Pokémon healing the gym leader and her team.

"How is she?"

And oddish, the same one who announced the winners, looks up answers back. "She'll be find, though I'm really surprised she was beaten. I didn't even see her get attacked."

Brody takes a closer look at the body to see multiple cuts over her body. _"Yup, this is just like his style…I better keep a close eye on Korra."_

Brody then excuses himself out of the gym, spotting his team in the distance. Rushing ahead, he catches up to them, all of them ready to head to the next destination.

**Okay, sorry for the super long update. Reasons as to why it took so long was because for a while I had lost my USB that contained my files. Luckily I found it awhile back, but because it was a long time since I last updated, it was somewhat difficult to get back into the motion of writing this story. But now I'm back…yay.**

**So the battle itself actually was somewhat easy. Guess it helps when you have an ice type on your team. And since we are back with the story, now it's time for another question of the chapter. Not exactly a trivia, mostly because we just got back to this story.**

**Favorite Legendary Pokemon? Mine would be Mewtwo, always!**

**Anyways, until next time.**


End file.
